Sasori's Lullaby
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Ese mundo de riquezas y fiestas él lo despreciaba realmente. Como todos los días, él tenía la mente en ese pelirrojo que conoció cinco años atrás y no había vuelto a ver. La nieve cayendo le recordaba esa noche, y le hacía desear encontrarse con Sasori. Bueno, su deseo estaba a punto de volverse realidad...
1. Noche sin estrellas

Mary (llega vestida como Santa Claus): —¡Jo-jo-jo! ¡Al fin es Noche Buena y mañana Navidad! (x3) Soy tan feliz —mira a un lado, done están Sasori e Itachi—. ¿Y ustedes, danna sama y sempai danna? ¿Cómo se sienten?

Sasori: —Ridículos. A ver, ¿tenías que ponernos a fuerzas estas ropas? (¬.¬) —se señala; está vestido con un traje muy parecido al del cascanueces. Itachi tiene puesto un traje de duendecillo—. ¿A caso te parezco el maldito Cascanueces? (u.ú)

Mary: —Es el espíritu de la Navidad (nwn) Y usa lo del cascanueces porque no quería ser dundecillo, ya que se sentía pequeño.

Sasori: —Mentira. (o/ó)

Itachi: —De hecho, es bastante cierto (¬/w\¬)

Sasori: —Cállate, Uchiha bastar...

Mary: —Nah, nah. ¡No se pueden insultar el día de hoy... ni mañana! (xo) —deja caer el saco—. Tenemos algo importante que dejar listo aquí, en la sección de ambos, antes de ponernos a hacer las montañas de manzanas con crema, ¿recuerdan? (owo)

Sasori: —¿Pero así o más lenta? ¡Entonces apura a publicar!

Itachi: —¿Así eres de impaciente para el SasoDei o solamente no soportas tener que pasar el fic de Navidad conmigo? (o/-\oU)

Sasori: —¡Que eso no tiene qu ver! (D/x)

Mary: —Okeeeey (owoUU) —no parece convencida, pero mira a los leectores—. Pues antes que otra cosa, les deseo mucha felicidad con la familia, amigos, el compadre de la esquina, o con quien sea; si celebran en casa, antro, en la calle, y todo eso también; o si, como yo, deben pasar la mañana esclavos de pelar y preparar manzanas (ToT).

Ita/Saso: —Te estás saliendo del tema ( )

Mary: —(o-oU)... (nwnU) Lo siento. Bueno, como sea y con quien sea, espero que se la pasen muy bonito; pero por favor, mucho cuidado con el alcohol y mucho ojo con los cohetes que a veces lanzan; son peligrosos y dañan el medio ambiente (D:). Pero, a lo importante: ¡Vengo a dejarles un regalo de Navidad! (nwn) —empieza a buscar en el saco—. (e.e) Por aquí debe de estar... ¡Ah! Lo encontré. (owo) —un brillo dorado ilumina una memoria y una computadora—. (nwn) ¡El ItaSaso de este día! Como siempre, espero que lo encuentren merecedor de su tiempo y digno de leerlo hasta el final. Está algo raro, pero... (.w.)

Sasori: —Eso no tiene nada de nuevo (=-=) —Mary corre a abrazar a Itachi.

Itachi: —Eres terrible (¬.¬) Ni en Navidad puedes ser bueno con ella. Debiste disfrazarte de Grinch o Scrooge. —Mira a los lectores—. Igual que siempre, debo recordarles: Nosotros y cualquier personaje de la serie pertenece a Kishimoto, Mary solamente nos ha tomado prestados. Podrán encontrar un poco de OoC en todas partes y...

Mary (aura depresiva y oscura la cubre): —Tocando el primer punto, ojalá y Santa me traiga a Kishimoto como esclavo de regalo. ¡Tengo mucho que decirle y la serie tiene mucho que...! —Sasori le tapa la boca.

Sasori: —(¬.¬) Niña mala, no te traerá nada. —Mira a los lectores—. Les aviso que esta historia no tiene nada que ver con Navidad, a menos que se cuente la nieve que hay en el "cumpleaño de Itachi". Sin más, la mocosa espera que disfruten la historia.

* * *

**((~*~Sasori's lullaby~*~))**

_"Porque a través del tiempo, hay una rosa que todavía no se marchita; aunque se inclina hacia la nieve, se resiste a morir. Entre vanos suspiros, muchos se espinan en su tallo. Oh, sangre que mana de una herida, el dolor no impedirá que la estreché contra mi pecho"._

**.**

**Noche sin estrellas.**

_"Vivir bajo el amparo de un sueño sin despertar jamás, es quizá peor que morir"_

**.**

El cielo se entintaba de matices de azul y morado, suaves al mismo tiempo que oscuros, con increíbles tonalidades zafiro que hacían volver la mirada al vasto cuerpo que se extendía a través de la Capital, igual que todas las noches. Un viento frío corría a través de las calles mientras pasaban los minutos. La gente se movía de un lado a otro, como si participara en un silencioso baile que armonizaba con la primera nevada del año, incluso aunque sus movimientos no sincronizaban para nada.

Los copos caían desde el cielo y cubrían las calles de la ciudad. Bajo aquella capa de blanca pureza, todo parecía hallarse en perfecto estado, como si toda la Capital fuera un cuadro que, a su vez, era parte de una fina colección de pinturas. Las parejas se sostenían de las manos y danzaban, tarareando canciones de fiesta. Las mujeres alzaban sus largos vestidos de colores y suaves telas, mientras observaban los ojos de sus acompañantes, como hipnotizadas por palabras que decían sus miradas; los hombres las contemplaban con admiración y las trataban como si fueran los copos de nieve que caían desde el cielo, siempre al pendiente de que se conservaran en su perfecto y puro estado, sin desaparecer en ningún momento bajo su tacto, cuidaban que no se extinguiera esa efímera pasión que crecía entre ellos.

A través de las ventanas empañadas de los edificios, se podía entrever la luz de la chimenea o las velas que se encendían los padres a sus hijos, solo para que no temieran sumirse en el sueño y que aparecieran monstruos inexistentes para llevárselos. Quizá, en alguna recamara, había niños que eran abrazados por sus padres en ese intenso calor que solo ellos saben darles, como si crearan una burbuja incapaz de explotar y que los aislara lo suficiente como para que nada malo les pudiera tocar.

Era en ese silencio, cuando la nieve cayendo del cielo parecía interminable y, lo que era peor: más fría que nunca. Son ese tipo de instantes, en que los ojos se anegan en lágrimas porque sabes que nada va a cambiar, y desearlo de otra manera solo puede hacer que duela más. Son esos segundos que resultan eternos, cuando estiras la mano al cielo y te preguntas cuál es exactamente tu lugar, cuando tus ojos se drenan de toda emoción y todo carece de sentido, pero que aún así te aferras a pensar que ese no puede ser el final. _Tiene que haber algo más. _No importa que el mundo se haya equivocado, y algún Dios de la soledad te haya escogido para vivir en ese mundo completamente abandonado, transformándote en una mariposa sin alas.

¿Ahora dónde está el calor? ¿Cuánta felicidad queda detrás de un escenario que dejo caer el telón hace mucho, mucho tiempo?

Y las estrellas parecen arder en una pesadilla sin fin hasta que, para cuando se digna uno a abrir los ojos, parecen haberse extinguido. Ya no hay nada. Es una noche sin estrellas, una que promete no dar paso al amanecer, nunca jamás.

Así es la vida cuando el amor se te termina. ¿Puede pasar? Sí, claro que puede. Cuando amas a alguien de manera incondicional y te arrebatan sus caricias, el afecto que te pertenece… Cuando te engañan o la muerte los aparta, ¿qué más queda? Solo ese vacío, ese pesar y desesperación; una desazón y una espina enterrada en el pecho, hundiéndose en tu corazón. Te conviertes en una rosa que muere en una tempestad. Probaste la realidad en el momento equivocado del año, ¿por qué ésta apareció cuando el invierno consume el mundo? ¿Tienes realmente una razón para existir? Si es así, que alguien te lo diga; que te lo hagan saber ya, antes de que deje de importar y no quede esperanza. Y si no existe, que te hablen de un buen lugar para morir…

**0*0*0**

Itachi se alejo rápidamente de las personas de aquella aburrida fiesta y caminó sin dirección alguna por el gran salón, abriéndose paso a empujones entre las muchas personas que hablan de joyas, dinero o política. Pese a que su propia casa resultaba confortable en cualquier situación, el día de hoy, ajetreada de gente, le resultaba de todo menos agradable. Incluso su propio reflejo en el piso de mosaico parecía opaco y se perdía entre aquel mar de invitados, en especial con los vestidos de miles de colores con los que iban ataviados las mujeres. Un gran candelabro de telaraña colgaba del techo de cúpula tallado con una exquisita representación de querubines tocando arpas o mirando hacia abajo con una expresión soñadora, como si ellos pudieran envidiar un poco lo que había abajo. Los rodeaban una serie de columnas de orden jónico, y a los pies de éstas había una serie de mesas repletas de comida y gente que conversaba animadamente mientras comía de los manjares que ofrecía la familia Uchiha en el cumpleaños número veinte de su primogénito. Por otro lado, poco o nada se habían asegurado de preguntarle si esta clase de celebraciones le gustaban lo más mínimo.

Siete hermosas jóvenes lo retrasaron al menos diez minutos antes de que, por fin, lograra salir a la terraza de la mansión. Entonces, soltó un suspiro lleno de alivio. Le gustaba ese sitio y en especial en esa época del año, pues las ramas desnudas de los árboles se empezaban a cubrir nuevamente de ese color tan puritano y perfecto. A él, que estaba acostumbrado a ser comparado con las noches, le gustaba mucho. Y es que, sus cabellos eran de un color ébano y caían hasta su cintura —normalmente en una coleta baja, aunque ahora no la llevaba—, y sus ojos eran como dos abismos, ataviados con unas pronunciadas ojeras —éstas últimas, quizá por tanto dulce que causaba insomnio—, la piel era apenas un poco tostada pero le iba a la perfección con los finos rasgos de la nariz y la boca, el elegante porte con el que era capaz de andar y al mismo tiempo, la belleza que tenía al hacerlo. Iba vestido con un chaleco negro y una especie de pañuelo atado al cuello que empezaba a asfixiarlo, también llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de manga larga y unos zapatos de charol que le apretaban del dedo pequeño del pie y que estaban a punto de sacarle una ampolla, en la ampolla de los pies.

Respiró el frío aire y se recargó en el barandal, observando la fuente que derramaba el agua, justo en el centro del jardín. Tenía la forma peculiar de una pareja que danzaba una pieza de ballet, con el hombre sosteniendo de la cintura a la bailarina, mientras ella levantaba la pierna izquierda, con la misma delicadeza que tendría un cisne al alzar las alas. Ambos tenían la atención clavada en el otro como si no existiera mundo fuera de ese contacto visual, y el Uchiha no pudo dejar de preguntarse cómo sería esa clase de mirada.

Lanzó un segundo suspiro y se regañó mentalmente por hacerlo, aunque últimamente le pasaba muy seguido, Itachi veía incorrecto demostrar tanto pesar; lo que no sabía es si pensaba así o le habían inculcado ese pensamiento a lo largo de los años. Es que, empezó a tachar su suerte como una especie de maldición, porque a partir de ahora tendría que pasar la mitad de su día en importantes juntas con respecto a la sociedad e involucrarse en los negocios de la familia —los que habría de permitirse decir que, en vista del puesto de los Uchiha como representantes de la Capital, no eran pocos—.

Miró hacia atrás, sobre el hombro. Se encontró con que todos los invitados se quedaban callados, congregados hacia la tarima del salón que habían montado de manera improvisada. Sobre ésta, se encontraba una joven de largos cabellos azul grisáceo que se alisaba distraídamente un vestido blanco, que la hacía ver muy pálida a esa distancia, como una muñeca de porcelana que podría romperse con un solo roce. Él se giró y recargó su cuerpo en el barandal, cruzándose de brazos y escuchando atentamente cuando ella empezó a cantar; su voz se alzaba perfectamente entonada, era el canto de una diva que movía los brazos levemente para expresar una especie de historia sobre ángeles mirando la Tierra, esperando un vuelo nocturno para acercarse un instante al lugar terrenal donde viven los humanos.

La chica agitaba los brazos con delicadeza, como si fuera una especie de ave a punto de remontar el vuelo. Aquella gracia con que lo hacía, podría dejar fulminado a cualquiera. Para Itachi no era más que una de las figuras que sus padres traían para entretener a todos ahí, en una especie de juego de talentos. Por seguro, el moreno nunca había escuchado una voz tan hermosa, pero a estas alturas, no le interesaba.

Esta vida no era la suya. Él querría quedarse en el campo, admirar las estrellas y leer todo el tiempo en una absoluta paz y tranquilidad, lo que era difícil si cada vez que salía comenzaban a acosarlo. Además de que pronto tendría que empezar a buscar una prometida.

Frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de claro disgusto. No quería estar ligado eternamente a alguien que no conociera, pero sus padres ya estaban insistiendo en que lo habían dejado esperar dos años más de los debidos, que él debió contraer nupcias a sus dieciocho y cosas por el estilo. Pero, ¿no sería mejor si pudiera deshacerse de las reglas sociales y decidirse tranquilamente con quién quiere pasar el resto de su vida? Y ahora, iba en contra del reloj. Créanlo, que todo eso era muy injusto.

Volvió la mirada hacia el jardín, observando las ramas desnudas de los árboles. Con cierta lentitud, camino hacia las escaleras que estaban a un lado y pasó la mano sobre el borde de una maceta vacía, como si solo estuviera ahí para adornar. Todo en aquella casa le resultaba falso, váyase a saber exactamente por qué. Quizá, solo tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que se aburría bastante con la vida que llevaba; no tenía amigos, mucho menos estaba enamorado, apenas veía a sus padres y a su hermano —al que tanto quería y apreciaba—, porque los primeros ocupaban todo su tiempo en tareas monótonas para perfeccionarse más, más hasta no ser otra cosa que una marioneta vacía, que no serviría sin los hilos que jalaban un puesto de trabajo al que nunca había aspirado.

Soltó el barandal al bajar el último escalón y miró a su alrededor, molesto por la barda de ladrillo que se alzaba y le prohibía un vistazo a la calle, sus hermosas luces y la vida sencilla que llevaban las personas fuera de esa riqueza y falsas galanterías.

Levantó la mirada al cielo, anhelando por un instante no encontrarse ahí, en esa eterna fiesta donde debía usar una mascada para ocultar todo lo que era él realmente. Se acercó a la fuente y observó su reflejo, sin ninguna expresión marcada en los rasgos.

Metió las manos a los bolsillos y permaneció quieto, dejándose envolver por el aire que corría a través del jardín y hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera, sin lograr que él deseara volver a meterse en el salón. Conociendo a la gente que estaba ahí dentro, se sorprendía de poder saborear ese pequeño momento de paz. Cerró los ojos y agudizo el oído, escuchando todavía aquella canción.

—Ridículo —murmuro al vacío, mientras abría los ojos y volcaba su atención al cielo—. ¿Qué tiene de especial ser _yo_?

Definitivamente quería salir de ahí, necesitaba conocer más que los lujos que otorgaban banquetes donde comían más de lo que podían soportar, o de las pláticas aburridas sobre hacer dinero mientras afuera las personas se morían de hambre.

Se sentó en el borde de la fuente, volviendo a la contemplación de su reflejo. Hace años, podría ser capaz de vivir en la mentira que otorgaba el dinero, lo sabía porque en ese entonces, lo había hecho. No le interesaba demasiado lo que había fuera de aquella mansión en la que vivía…

—Solo me pregunto… —susurró, con apenas un hilo de voz. Metió la mano en el agua y la movió, observando las ondas que se formaron al sacarla, como si ellas fueran lo más fascinante del mundo, mientras crecían, distorsionaron su figura hasta que su mente evocó los ojos café grisáceos, el cabello rojizo y el rostro fino (aunque demacrado) de un joven al que conoció hace tanto tiempo, que ahora parecía producto de un sueño. Itachi volvió la mirada al salón, decepcionado y un poco nostálgico—, qué habrá sido de ti.

Se sacudió la mano y se puso de pie. Sonrió con cierta amargura. La verdad es que eso no tenía que interesarle, pero a veces despertaba pensando en ese rostro y la figura desafiante que lo miró aquella noche, con el ceño fruncido y el rostro lleno de tierra, como si con sus diez años ya hubiera vivido cien. Pensó en el cardenal que tenía en el rostro, un moretón enorme que iba desde la barbilla hasta el puente de la nariz y le oscurecía aquellos llameantes ojos; también le vino a la mente el hilillo de sangre en su labio partido y los harapos que traía por ropa.

Era curioso como él, oyendo de la Capital todos los días en boca de los mayores de su casa, no conocía la realidad de muchas cosas y se había limitado a vivir con gran lujo sin apenas notar que lo que tenía no era para todos.

Sin embargo, recordaba con claridad cómo era ese rostro, y aunque estaba seguro que luego de los cinco años que separaban ese encuentro _él_ podría haber cambiado, definitivamente lo que le interesaba saber es si había logrado sobrevivir.

Hubo un momento en que la canción que entonaba la chica, le trajo un sentimiento de añoranza y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba pensando una vez más en el pasado:

_En ese entonces tendría quince años y su cuerpo era más bien largo y firme, recién había dado un considerable estirón. Él había salido en búsqueda del regalo de Navidad para Sasuke, algo significativo y bonito que su hermano no quisiera soltar durante mucho tiempo, aunque todavía no se le ocurría qué. Había encontrado al pelirrojo mirando atentamente una tienda donde vendían chocolate caliente; la luz en el interior del establecimiento era cálida e invitaba a entrar a muchos. No obstante, el chico que veía anhelante las tazas calientes, se relamía los labios llenos de escarcha y sus ojos las miraban entre resignación y antojo. Itachi recordaba que ese día la nieve caía y él solamente no podía explicarse por qué el pelirrojo no llevaba zapatos. _

_Se quedo mirando al chico, con una mezcla de curiosidad y lástima, hasta que vio que un hombre gordo salía de la tienda. Llevaba un pedazo de pan en la boca y se desabrochaba el cinturón para, Itachi supuso, no se sintiera tan apretado luego de comer tanto. El pelirrojo giró su atención al hombre mientras éste mordisqueaba el pan y lo cogía con una mano de dedos regordetes. _

_Antes de que Itachi se diera cuenta de nada, el niño salió volando en dirección al hombre e intentó quitarle la hogaza de pan. El Uchiha arqueó las cejas y observó completamente anonadado cómo el niño, pequeño y flacucho como nadie que hubiera visto, lograba quitarle el alimento al señor. Éste soltó un gritó y antes de que el niño pudiera correr, lo cogió por los cabellos y lo tiró al suelo con un golpe que, incluso a pesar de la amortiguación de la nieve, pareció resonar en toda la calle. _

_La gente no hizo nada por ayudarlo, pese a que Itachi vio con creciente terror cómo el hombre volvía a coger del pelo al chico y le golpeaba en hombro, el pecho y el rostro repetidas veces; se sorprendió que el niño no gritó en ningún momento y se limitaba a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y apretar la mandíbula, todavía más, no soltaba el pedazo de pan, lo aferraba como si fuera su propia vida. Las personas solo miraban o ignoraban completamente el asunto, pero Itachi no podía apartar la vista de él, con un nudo en la garganta que lo atenazaba. _

—_¡Basta! _—_gritó mientras corría hacia el hombre y lo empujaba_—. _Déjelo en paz._

_La cabeza del pelirrojo cayó sobre la acera y el hombre, que apenas mantuvo el equilibrio luego de un traspié, asesino a Itachi con la mirada. Sus ojos encolerizados nunca los olvidaría tampoco, porque eran la clara muestra de la poca cordialidad a la que estaba tan acostumbrado. _

—_Pequeño bastardo _—_le soltó el hombre, levantando el puño—_, _en cuanto te ponga las manos encima, desearas no haber nacido._

_Itachi había apretado los puños y se disponía a golpear o correr —pensó mientras se daba cuenta de su imprudencia—. El hombre se tronó los nudillos. _

_—Ya verás, pequeño insolente —amenazó el sujeto, con desdeño. A Itachi casi le pareció que de haber estado más cerca, el golpe que le hubiera azotado lo habría dejado inconsciente. _

_—¡Alto! ¿Qué piensa hacerle al joven Uchiha, desgraciado? —soltó un hombre al otro lado de la acera. Itachi contuvo un suspiro en el momento en que el gordo pareció reconocerlo y parpadeó, entre sorprendido e incrédulo, antes de pasar al nerviosismo—. Te reportaremos con Fugaku sama._

_El gordo empezó a negar con la cabeza, se veía realmente asustado. Itachi se giró hacia el pelirrojo, que estaba tumbado en el suelo y seguía aferrando el pan. Pudo entrever que sus mejillas estaban arreboladas por el frío y se veía tan indefenso que el moreno simplemente se hincó a un lado de él y lo acuno contra su pecho. Pudo escuchar el gruñido que lanzó el menor, pero apenas prestó atención a ello antes de volver al gordo, que se inclinaba como si pretendiera ser de ayuda. _

_—Lo siento, yo no sabía… —murmuro, con apenas fuerzas—, este ladronzuelo tuvo la culpa. No le he reconocido a usted, señor. Pero sepa que le entrego mil disculpas y si necesita ayuda…_

_Itachi frunció el ceño. _

_—Lárgate —le dijo, con el tono más superior que fue capaz de reunir—. Vete ya. _

_El hombre asintió —casi hasta inclinarse— y se dio media vuelta, con un paso rápido. El Uchiha se volvió hacia el único que le había prestado ayuda; era un hombre de cabello gris y ojos tan rasados que prácticamente se le cerraban, él estaba frente a un puesto de delicioso ramen donde se leía "Ichiraku" y cuando le dirigió una mirada, Itachi asintió a modo de agradecimiento._

_—¿Necesita algo? —le preguntó el viejo. _

_—No, muchas gracias —contestó, con el tono más afable que fue capaz. El viejo asintió y volvió a lo suyo, justo como los demás. Itachi también volvió a mirar al pelirrojo, con un aire preocupado. Una vez que bajo la cabeza, se encontró con la mirada desdeñosa del más joven, que no tardó en apartarse y ponerse de pie. Itachi sintió una fascinación por aquella mirada desafiante que era diferente a todas las que había visto hasta entonces, llena de una vitalidad a medio morir pero que sin duda, estaba más llena de vida que nadie que conociera. _

_—Aléjate. —Su voz era suave y aniñada. _

_Por un segundo, el moreno se preguntó si en realidad era una niña, en especial por la delicadeza de sus rasgos debajo de las magulladuras y rasguños (muchos de los cuales debían ser producto de la golpiza que acababan de propinarle). Tenía unas largas pestañas y sus cabellos eran como un rubí, muy diferente a los cabellos zanahoria que había oído que se describían como pelirrojos. _

_Itachi se puso de pie con agilidad y un montón de nieve cayó desde sus rodillas hasta el suelo. El pelirrojo se le quedó mirando, a punto de chocar con una mujer que lo miró con desdeño y odio. El Uchiha se sintió descolocado ante esa mirada, aunque no se la habían dirigido a él. _

—_Hace frío _—_dijo el Uchiha mientras daba un paso hacia él. Su voz tranquila pareció sobresaltar al pelirrojo hasta el grado en que parecía sentirse amenazado. Itachi alzó la mano en su dirección, en señal de detenerlo y disculparse al mismo tiempo. Pero el pelirrojo no se movió y solo arqueó las cejas. Era sorprendente lo engreído que se veía incluso cuando le castañeaban los dientes por el frío._

—_Muy inteligente de tu parte al notarlo _—_contestó el otro, con el malhumor y la burla compitiendo por ganar terreno en su tono de voz. Itachi dejó escapar un resoplido, mientras se quitaba la abrigadora chamarra y se la ofrecía al pelirrojo, mientras éste retrocedía como si le estuvieran amenazando con quemarle los ojos_—_. ¿Qué?_

—_Te enfermarás sino te cubres. Tómala, la necesitaras más que yo. —Ante la respuesta, el chico negó con la cabeza, con un ademán obstinado._

_—No necesito absolutamente nada de un niño rico._

_—Pero tienes hambre y ese sujeto, parecía que iba a matarte por ese pedazo de pan —comentó, con cierta displicencia. El chico se limpió la barbilla y le lanzó una mirada ponzoñosa._

_—Lo tenía todo calculado —comentó, agachándose a recoger una hogaza de pan que habían tirado los hombres al suelo, pisándolo. Él miró la comida con cierto anhelo en los ojos antes de regresar su atención al moreno. Itachi lo miró confundido—. Ahora, ¿por qué no te vas? —preguntó el pelirrojo, observándole a él con el malhumor nuevamente palpable en su rostro. El Uchiha se volvió a poner la chaqueta, con una mueca de desagrado. _

_—Que maleducado eres._

_El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y se resignó a empezar a comer el pan ante a la mirada de Itachi con lentitud, y el Uchiha se sintió mal por ver que al pelirrojo parecía urgirle tragar el pan sin recato, pero que se contenía para no verse como un animal desesperado. Se preguntó si así seguiría cuando él se diera media vuelta. _

_—Robaste eso —dijo el Uchiha unos segundos después, y daba la sensación de ser una pregunta. El menor lo miró._

_—¿Qué si lo hice?_

_Itachi metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó unas cuantas monedas de ahí, se las extendió._

_—Deberías comprar algo que no haya estado en el suelo —dijo, con un tono afable. El otro lo miró, y negó con la cabeza._

_—No acepto caridad de nadie._

_Ganas le faltaban al mayor de darle un golpe en la cabeza. Pero se limitó a ladear la cabeza._

_—Es innecesario que te pongas a la defensiva, no voy a hacerte nada. _

_—Siempre estoy a la defensiva y en realidad —hizo una pausa—, no me tragó que me ayudarás sin esperar nada a cambio. ¿Quieres que me vuelva tu sirviente o algo parecido?_

_—Claro que no —contestó Itachi, frunciendo el ceño ante la ofensa—. ¿Por qué te pediría algo así?_

_—No es la primera vez que lo escucharía —admitió, con una mirada pensativa y otro poco burlona. El Uchiha negó con la cabeza._

_—Jamás sería esa mi intención. Así que, ¿tienes hambre? Puedo comprarte algo. _

_Como respuesta, el pelirrojo miró el pedazo de pan. Éste se estaba deshaciendo en sus puños apretados de la indignación y parecía que se lo iba a aventar al mayor en la cara, pero se quedó observándolo, como debatiéndose interiormente qué sería lo mejor por hacer. _

_—¿Eh? No te preocupes. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Dónde están tus padres? —en cuanto termino de decir eso, se arrepintió, pues una mueca dolorida cruzó el rostro del más chico. Itachi apretó los labios en una fina línea—. Lo siento, que indiscreto de mi parte. —El silencio vino a sus palabras antes de que añadiera, un tanto incómodo—: Mi nombre es Itachi. No te preocupes, mi intención no es hacerte daño. ¿Quieres un poco de pan y chocolate? ¿O mejor un poco de ramen? ¿Te duelen mucho los golpes?_

_—Haces muchas preguntas —puntualizó el niño a modo de respuesta mientras arqueaba las cejas hasta esconderlas debajo de los mechones de rizos rebeldes. Itachi parpadeó, un poco sorprendido. La verdad, es que se acordaba mucho de su hermano en ese momento; como si le inspirara un sentimiento de protección inquebrantable, aunque también se imagino a Sasuke diciéndole lo mismo y sonrió. Al más chico no le pareció nada gracioso e inmediatamente soltó un gruñido, que le daba aspecto de misterio, furia y algo más que Itachi no supo identificar—. ¿He dicho algo que consideres gracioso?_

_—Para nada. Es solo que… creo que tienes razón. He hecho muchas preguntas. Y no pareces dispuesto a contestar._

_—Por supuesto que no. En mi vida te he visto. _

_—¿Si? Yo creo que he escuchado de ti. —Las mejillas del niño adquirieron el tono de sus cabellos, lo que le pareció sumamente tierno a Itachi. Con un gesto elegante, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo extendió—. Al menos, límpiate la sangre. _

_—¿Dónde? ¿En tu palacio de mundo perfecto?—preguntó el chico e Itachi sintió que se le hacia un nudo en el estomago, pero casi de inmediato, le sonrió ligeramente. _

_—Una vez, en alguna hermosa canción de cuna._

Solamente cuando alguien le puso la mano en el hombro, Itachi logró romper con sus ensoñaciones. Se giró a ver a un hombre alto, de cabellos negros que le llegaban hasta los hombros, de rasgos duros y unos ojos tan oscuros como dos carbones. Itachi se fijó en las ojeras de esa piel tostada y se dio cuenta de dónde había sacado ese tipo de rostro entre tosco y delicado. Él se parecía mucho más a su padre que a su madre; al contrario que su hermano, que tenía el rostro blanco, perfilado y delicado de Mikoto Uchiha.

Fugaku se le quedó mirando con un gesto de cierto disgusto.

—Pasas por un maleducado sino asistes a tu propia fiesta de cumpleaños —le recriminó, con una mirada severa—. Al menos deberías estar ahí para la abertura del baile.

Itachi arqueó las cejas y luego hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Pero si odio bailar —murmuro, apenas sin que su padre lo escuchara. Fugaku simplemente irguió la cabeza y miró la fuente donde Itachi se había sentado hace un momento.

—Qué noche más hermosa, ¿no te parece, hijo? Las estrellas tienen un gran resplandor.

—Siempre es igual. Si salieras más seguido de tu estudio te darías cuenta —le respondió el menor, con una sonrisa inocente, como quien comenta sobre el clima. Fugaku asintió.

—A veces el trabajo para la Capital ocupa mucho tiempo. La gente me necesita para velar por su seguridad y no puedo fallarles.

Itachi se mordió la lengua para no responder que, la gente allá fuera parecía ver común que un gordo apaleara a un niño de diez años por un pedazo de pan. Fugaku le puso una mano en el hombro sin percatarse de la tensión que sintió el moreno casi al instante; ni siquiera el frío podía ponerlo así, pero era algo que Fugaku desconocía… él desconocía mucho sobre sus propios hijos.

—Sí. Eso es correcto —dijo, de todas formas, intentando que su tono no fuese malhumorado. Fugaku lo guió hasta el salón, donde Itachi puso esa cara de sonreír a todo el mundo, pretendiendo educación cuando realmente quería mandar a todos al cuerno.

—Anda, espera a que termine esta canción y luego vas y sacas a una dama a bailar. Ya es necesario que vayas eligiendo pretendiente; si prefieres, espera dos canciones para elegir mejor. Mientras, ve a buscar una buena pretendiente.

—Suena bien —contestó, con cierto sarcasmo. Antes de que Fugaku pudiera reprenderlo de nuevo añadió—: Iré a buscar a Sasuke.

Se alejó con pasos rápidos. El bullicio de la fiesta volvió a acaparar toda su atención durante unos segundos, antes de que sus pensamientos volaran de nuevo a aquella noche de invierno.

_El pelirrojo lo observaba con los ojos entornados y luego chasqueó la lengua._

_—Y una mierda —le soltó el niño, déspota. Itachi parpadeo sorprendido nuevamente—. Como si fuera a creerme eso._

_—Es verdad. En cuanto te vi, me hiciste pensar en el personaje de una nana —admitió con sinceridad. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y soltó otra palabrota. Luego lanzó un suspiro._

_—¿Y cómo se llama?_

_—¿El personaje o la nana?_

_—Ambos._

_—"Cabellos ardientes" —contestó Itachi, casi divertido. El niño lo miró y se quedó quieto, callado. Luego, miró el pedazo de pan._

_—¿Tengo los cabellos ardientes?_

_—Seguro que si los toco, me queman._

_—No me trates como a un niño, Uchiha —le dijo tajantemente, con un toque tan soberbio y orgulloso que Itachi no pudo contener una pequeña exclamación. Ahí estaba, un niño de diez años que lo miraba como si fuera mayor incluso aunque Itachi bien podía ganarle por cinco años al menos; tal vez lo era, y ese niño lo sabía. El moreno acopló su rostro al que usaba para hablar con la gente que visitaba su casa, ósea, indiferente y seria. Al menor pareció consternarle un momento, pero al siguiente solamente le miraba con cierta ansía. _

_—Ya no pasará de nuevo; tenlo por seguro. —El niño lo miró con más afabilidad y tomó el pañuelo que le extendía, limpiándose violentamente la barbilla (soltó una maldición cuando se tocó el labio hinchado) —. Entonces, ¿me permites invitarte a comer algo?_

_—Sasori —le dijo él tan repentinamente que Itachi tuvo que quedarse callado, examinando la respuesta. El niño sonrió e Itachi notó que su sonrisa era perfecta y angelical, como si ese niño no pudiera ser capaz de robar aquel pan que aún aferraba en la mano_—_. Me llamó así: Sasori. —Repitió e Itachi tuvo la sensación de que se burlaba por su rostro, así que asintió parcamente y se enderezó. Le sacaba al menos dos cabezas al chico en altura y se le hizo tan "chibi" que apenas contuvo las ganas de sacudirle la melena y desordenársela, como lo hacía con su hermano menor._

Itachi se detuvo cerca de la tarima y miró a su alrededor. Ya había encontrado a Sasuke bailando con alguna joven y decidió apartarse un momento del círculo que examinaba a las parejas danzando. Se dirigió a una de las columnas que carecían de mesas y recargó su peso en ella, cruzando los brazos y examinando a todas las jóvenes que habían sido invitadas. Casi no le sorprendió que hubiera tantas, pues sus padres realmente querían que se comprometiera. Lástima por él, porque realmente, no sentía… Ya, ¿sería buen momento para decir que ni siquiera le gustaban las chicas?

Delante de él, un grupo de mujeres se le quedaban mirando y sonreían tontamente. Aún a pesar de la distancia, casi podía escucharlas decir: "Ojalá y me pida bailar con él". Suspiró nuevamente y se esforzó en encontrar alguna que no pareciera realmente superficial, como todas con las que estaba obligado a tratar. No guardó muchas esperanzas.

—_A nadie le importa que no te gusten las chicas _—se dijo a sí mismo, y no mentía, algo asqueado de su propia naturaleza—_, tienes que esforzarte… por tus padres y el honor de la familia._

Estaba una chica de largos cabellos azules y tan alta como una amazona; iba vestida con un sencillo vestido crema que resaltaba los tirabuzones de su cabello y además les daba cierto aire de llamas a sus ojos color anaranjado. Parecía… alguien soportable, porque no se reía de todo cuanto decían las demás.

Se armó de valor y, justo cuando el clímax de la canción estaba acercándose, él empezó a caminar hacia ella. Las chicas exclamaron, aunque la rubia apenas prestó atención. Un punto a su favor, pensó Itachi, casi animado.

No apartó la mirada de ella, esperando que se diera cuenta y se apartara de sus amigos, respondiendo a una silenciosa petición de conveniencia. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, nervioso. Quizá era precisamente que no le gustaban las chicas, la razón por la que se ponía realmente ansioso en su presencia, como si temiera que ellas se dieran cuenta de que ni la más bella capturaría su atención.

La verdad, su homosexualidad podría ser la causa de muchas razones por las que le gustaba estar apartado de los demás; sabía exactamente la desilusión que se llevarían sus padres, la deshonra y vergüenza que ondearían con su nombre en cuanto se supiera su condición. Estando solo, se volvía mucho más fácil ocultar su inclinación por los hombres.

Se estiró las mangas del saco y se inclinó una vez que llegó donde las chicas. Al final, ella no se había alejado y todas dieron grititos de emoción cuando Itachi estiró la mano hacia la joven.

—¿Me concedería esta pieza, bella señorita? —preguntó Itachi, lo más educado que podía. Ésta le miró sorprendido antes de tomar su mano y aceptar el baile. Ambos se acercaron al centro de la pista de baile y todos guardaron silencio. Itachi y la joven se pusieron en posición.

Cuando el baile comenzó, Itachi se sintió extraviado. Las parejas volvían a unirse, aunque la mayoría se quedó mirando el primer baile del festejado; todos con grandes expectativas respecto a la joven que lo acompañaba en ese momento.

Ella miró alrededor, algo incómoda. Itachi pensó que ella habría preferido declinar su oferta; bueno, ya eran dos.

—¿Le está gustando la celebración? —preguntó Itachi educadamente, mientras bailaba con ella e intentaba distraerse de las miradas que les enviaban. Ella lo miró.

—Es un cumpleaños digno de recordarse —le comentó, esforzando una sonrisa. La música era lo suficientemente queda para escuchar su voz, y ésta parecía el trino de un pájaro, fino y hermoso.

—Me alegro de que lo encuentre satisfactorio.

—¿Así habla Uchiha Itachi con todas las damas?

—Así me educaron.

—Bueno, a mí no me gustan mucho esos modos —le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa—, por favor, llámame Konan. Después de todo, así como nos miran todos es casi seguro que terminaremos casándonos.

Itachi estaba seguro de que, de no haber notado el tono de broma, se habría caído o soltado un improperio. Pero ella parecía reírse con la mirada y su sonrisa parecía esperar ver una aprobación de su parte; como si respondiera a un acto reflejo, Itachi dejó escapar una tenue risa.

—Oh, y yo que no he traído ni un anillo para darle. —Ella lanzó una risa suave que hizo que Itachi sonriera un poco más. Cuando se dio cuenta de los murmullos que se alzaron por su comportamiento, la comisura de sus labios regresaron a la normalidad. Konan también dejó de sonreír notablemente; en sus ojos, el Uchiha veía cierta compasión—. ¿Vienes de la Capital? —preguntó, para olvidar esa expresión que de alguna manera, le molestaba.

—Sí. Del occidente de la Capital. ¿Conoces por ahí?

—Muy poco —admitió el Uchiha—. En realidad, salgo muy poco del centro.

—Oh, qué lástima. En el occidente, hay muchos bailes y fuegos artificiales.

—Solo me tientan los fuegos artificiales —confesó, sin ningún tipo de recelo. La chica parecía realmente sincera y buena. Ella asintió.

—Eso salta a la vista —miró de un lado a otro—, entonces, supongo que esto no es obra suya, ¿verdad?

—Nunca nadie me pregunta nada —dijo Itachi, entre dientes. Ella lo miró con tristeza.

—Me entristece escuchar eso, Itachi san. Estoy segura de que habría sido mejor pasar el tiempo haciendo lo que te gusta. ¿Puedo preguntar qué es?

—Leer.

—Ah —exclamó, aparentemente sorprendida—, un amante de la lectura, ¿cierto?

—Mucho.

Itachi frunció el ceño, algo extrañado por su propia locuacidad, pero la chica no hizo ademán de notarlo.

—En estos días es difícil encontrar algo así —comentó ella, en un murmullo.

—¿De qué familia eres? Si no te molesta que pregunte, claro —añadió rápidamente, ansioso por cambiar el tema. Konan se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca he vivido en la Capital hasta hace un par de años. Antes, acostumbraba a viajar mucho —su tono era misterioso, reservado—. Apenas parece que mis padres se quieren instalar, así que no soy de una familia reconocida.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué los trae a la aburrida Capital?

—Nada en especial; viajes, como siempre —contestó ella, sonriente—. En realidad, no creo que nadie le fuerce a casarnos. Soy más solo una invitada del alumno de un alumno de un invitado.

Itachi analizó lo que decía la chica; los invitados que solían venir a las fiestas eran desde literatos, músicos y artistas hasta maestros, arquitectos y científicos destacados, así que algún estudiante no era muy extraño. La chica lanzó una risa divertida al ver la cara de confusión de Itachi.

—Vale. Soy la invitada de dos alumnos de uno de los invitados —comentó, con una sonrisa—. Él tiene dos alumnos.

—¿Puedo preguntar quién?

—Hum… —comentó ella, alzando las comisuras de los labios—, de Orochimaru.

Ah. Itachi apenas pudo contener el impulso de hacer una mueca. En el pasado, Orochimaru había sido uno de los mejores amigos de su padre y es posible que lo siguiera siendo; el hombre nunca ocultó su deseo de que los Uchiha se volvieran sus alumnos, pero Fugaku se negó rotundamente, porque ellos tenían que atender la Capital, no andar por ahí vagando. Por otro lado, Orochimaru nunca terminó de agradarle realmente.

—Ya veo. No he tenido el placer de verlo esta noche. —La pieza del baile terminó justo en ese momento y todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir. Itachi soltó a Konan e hizo una pequeña reverencia; tampoco era propio pasar más de un baile con una dama.

—Quizá después lo pueda conducir con él.

—En realidad, ya es bastante extraño que no se presentara él solo —no era mentira—, quizá en otra ocasión. —Movió la mano de forma elegante, deseando por un instante poder quedarse con la chica. Durante el baile ya había visto a otra mujer que muy posiblemente podría bailar a gusto—. Muchas gracias por permitirme bailar esa pieza con usted. Ha sido realmente grato.

—Sabes elogiar a una mujer, Itachi san —le dijo Konan, fingiendo demasiada coquetería. Itachi sonrió.

—Ya, pero la próxima que busque una que no esté comprometida —dijo una voz masculina detrás de ellos. El tono era suave y grave al mismo tiempo, respetuoso y burlón e Itachi se giró hacia sus espaldas con una expresión cautelosa. Al terminar de girar sobre sus talones, se quedó completamente sin aliento. Ahí estaba _él_, vestido con un traje negro y una camisa roja que resaltaba bastante los cabellos que caían sobre su frente y cubriéndole las orejas.

—Sasori —bufó la chica, reprendiendo e Itachi apenas la miró por el rabillo del ojo antes de volver su atención completa al pelirrojo—. No estés diciendo mentiras, harás que quedé mal por aceptar bailar sin "tu permiso".

Sasori sonrió.

—Nadie podría discutirle a una mujer como tú —le concedió con deliberación y luego miró a Itachi—. Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, joven Uchiha —dijo con un tono tan respetuoso que sonó sospechosamente burlón. Itachi asintió, mecánicamente. Veo que decidió tomar lo más hermoso del mundo para celebrar su cumpleaños número… —dejó inacabada la frase e Itachi sintió un vuelco en su corazón antes de contestar:

—Veinte.

Sasori asintió de forma tan neutral que a Itachi le decepcionó pensar que no lo recordara siquiera. El siguiente baile empezó y los tres se alejaron del centro.

—Creí que me invitarías a bailar, _Saso chan_ —se burló la joven una vez que salieron del bullicio. El pelinegro arqueó las cejas ante el diminutivo, y todavía más en que el pelirrojo pareciera ligeramente desinteresado en echar riña. En realidad, su sonrisa era la que se veía usualmente entre hermano mayor y su pequeña hermana.

—Orochimaru quería pedir la presencia del joven Uchiha y, como hay tanta gente —añadió con cierta irritación, lo que a Itachi le recordó vagamente al niño de hace cinco años—, solamente les he encontrado cuando bailaban —contestó y luego le miró un instante, con un brillo voraz en la mirada, tan vital como aquella primera (y única) vez que lo vio—. Si no le molesta acompañarme a donde mi maestro, claro.

Parecía diferente y no lo decía porque estaba más alto (aunque Itachi le seguía sacando al menos diez centímetros), o porque estuviera limpio y arreglado, o se escuchara más mordaz en sus comentarios al mismo tiempo que gentil. Lo miró de arriba abajo, encontrando que su cuerpo estaba en pleno desarrollo, aunque ya se notaban cambios considerables en su constitución; además, la manera de moverse era definitivamente más elegante, como si calculara cada gesto o los ensayara. En sus ojos parecía mucho más grande de lo que reflejaba la visión de un chico de quince o dieciséis años y eso de cierta manera, terminó por impresionar al Uchiha.

—No lo sé —admitió Itachi, obligándose a recordar que antes había declinado la oferta de Konan y sería patético aceptarla ahora—, tengo que… seguir bailando.

Sasori y Konan arquearon las cejas.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Guarda tanta energía como para bailar toda la noche a partir de su entrada? —le preguntó Sasori, burlonamente. Itachi lanzó un bufido.

—Mi padre dijo que tenía que quedarme y bailar lo más posible.

—Lo más posible pudo ser el baile pasado, ya que disfrutó _mucho _de la compañía de Konan —Itachi se sonrojo levemente ante el tono insinuativo del menor. Konan se giró hacia Sasori con una mueca de coraje.

—No me metas en medio para salir triunfante —refunfuñó la joven mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro y, recogiendo los bajos de la falda, se marchaba indignada. Itachi hizo ademán de seguirle, pero Sasori le puso un dedo índice cerca del hombro y atrajo su atención. El gesto no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no ser capaz de retirarlo, pero el moreno se quedó estático en su lugar.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó Sasori, en un tenue susurro. Itachi señaló con un ademán hacia donde se había ido Konan.

—Lo que dijiste no fue muy educado y se veía realmente molesta.

—En ese caso soy yo el que se tiene que disculpar, ¿no crees? Tú sobras por aquí. —El tono mordaz y desdeñoso hizo que Itachi abriera la boca y los ojos de par en par, desencajando completamente con la serenidad con la que iba de un lado a otro. Sintió que el estomago se le retorcía de pura ira y apenas pudo contenerse para gruñir e irse de ahí mientras soltaba una serie de improperios al pelirrojo. Sasori le dedicó una sonrisa de lado—. ¿Pasa algo?

_Pasa que quiero soltarte una golpiza de lo lindo_

—¿Qué quieres? —fue la respuesta de Itachi, cuando sus pensamientos murieron en sus labios. Sasori retiró el dedo de su cuerpo y echó un vistazo alrededor.

—Sería inoportuno conversar eso contigo aquí y ahora —contestó Sasori y su voz parecía mucho más recatada que anteriormente; de hecho, fue como si lo despojaran de sus emociones—. Por otro lado, me gustaría mucho comer algo. Tengo un hambre de muerte.

Itachi frunció el ceño. No iba a mentirse a sí mismo; desde que la figura del pelirrojo se perdió entre la esquina de la calle, había deseado volver a verlo. Casi todos los días terminaba preguntándose por él, deseando que hubiera sobrevivido y vuelto a su hogar sano y salvo… ahora más bien se sentía cabreado por ese sentimiento.

—Hay muchas mesas con distintos manjares que pueden deleitar a Su Majestad —le soltó con irritación—. Si tan solo se dignara a bajar de su pedestal y mirar a su alrededor, las encontraría.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca e Itachi se dio media vuelta, listo para irse. Dio un par de pasos antes de que Sasori le cogiera de la manga de la camisa y la halara levemente, como temiendo que si aplicaba mucha fuerza la rompería. El Uchiha lo miró sobre los hombros; el rastro de soberbia y petulancia había desaparecido del rostro de Sasori y se veía justamente como hace cinco años, cuando tragó saliva y aceptó que le invitara un plato de ramen; una vez más, el instinto protector se apodero de él.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas —dijo, y realmente parecía verdad—, no pretendía ofender a mi anfitrión.

_¿Qué son esos modos tan respetuosos? Mierda, como odio esto. ¿Nadie va actuar frente a _sóloItachi? _¿A fuerzas estarán metiendo siempre mi apellido por en medio? Sasori, tú no me respetabas aquel día y ahora…_

Cuando Itachi notó las miradas que se dirigían a ellos, hizo un ademán para soltarse del agarre de Sasori, lo que causó una segunda mueca —muy lastimera, cabría añadirse— en el rostro del pelirrojo.

—Disculpas aceptadas —contestó Itachi en un tono (casi) afable. Los ojos de Sasori parecieron brillar y el Uchiha se preguntó si a su espalda, algún criado habría encendido una vela y ésta solo se estuviera reflejando en los orbes café grisáceo. Discretamente barrió el sitio con la mirada; ninguna luz que hubiera podido iluminar así los ojos de Sasori. Algo extrañado, continúo—: Pero no respondo por la señorita Konan.

—Con ella me arreglaré después —respondió, quitándole importancia. Itachi sintió un nuevo el deseo de golpearlo, pero en vez de eso, se limito a suspirar pesadamente. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?—. Así que, ¿le molestaría acompañarme a reunir un poco de comida antes de encontrarnos con Orochimaru sama?

Su padre le dijo que debía bailar lo más que pudiera con las jóvenes casaderas de la Capital, al menos, a las que estuvieran invitadas. La declinación a la oferta del pelirrojo, volvió a morir en sus labios —de hecho, dudaba que hubieran llegado a su garganta, al menos—.

—Sí. ¿Por qué no? —Y diciendo eso, acompañó a Sasori a una de las mesas que rodeaban el salón. El pelirrojo cogió un plato y lo llenó con un poco de todos los diversos platillos: Arroz con mole, pollo, un poco de pan, otro tanto de frijoles y algunas papas fritas que recién trajeron a unos segundos de marcharse. Itachi miró el plato, rebosante de comida e inevitablemente se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de un niño tratando de hacerse con un pedazo de pan mordisqueado. Sasori volvió su atención a él cuando sintió la pesada mirada del moreno.

—¿Qué sucede?

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—Nada.

—Qué sorpresa —le dijo, con una sonrisa divertida. Itachi dejó pasar el comentario y simplemente lo siguió, mientras buscaba con la mirada a su padre, esperando poder excusarse por la desobediencia.

Sasori se pegó lo más que pudo hacia los muros del salón, porque no así no habría mucha gente atravesada en su camino. Itachi se limitó a seguirlo en silencio, pensando en lo vacío y estúpidamente grande que resultaba aquel espacio sin todos esos invitados. Tanto espacio que era inútil, a su parecer. Estaba seguro de que Sasori diría lo mismo… sí que lo haría.

_Se habían sentado en la acera, a un par de metros del carrito de ramen. Itachi arqueaba las cejas mientras veía a Sasori devorar el ramen con las mejillas sonrojadas; el mismo Uchiha se había asegurado pedirle al hombre que los había ayudado anteriormente con aquel sujeto, que lo dejara tan caliente como fuera posible, en un intento de que el menor recuperara el calor perdido ante el invierno y las pocas ropas que lo cubrían. Aún así, se sorprendía de lo rápido que se había llevado a la boca esa comida, sin apenas reparar en lo exageradamente caliente que estaba. Él se había quemado la lengua un par de veces, y ahora había decidido esperar a que se le pasara, porque si no, la comida no le sabría y por lo que la quemada le permitió degustar, podría ser lo más rico que había probado en su vida _—_sin contar los dangos, claro—._

_—¿Lo estás disfrutando? —le preguntó en algún momento y Sasori no le respondió, completamente concentrado en su tarea de coger los palitos de manera correcta y seguir comiendo. Itachi, lejos de sentirse indignado porque le hubiera prestado tan poca atención, sintió una punzada de ternura—. Debes de comer más despacio, porque si no, te sabrá a nada._

_Sasori levantó la mirada hacia él y sorbió un fideo, e Itachi fue consciente de la gota de caldo que quedó en la punta de su pequeña nariz. _

_—Desde el principio me quemé, así que dejó de saberme hace rato —confesó, con un resoplido divertido—, pero tengo mucha hambre; ahora no pienso en el sabor precisamente. _

_Itachi bajó la mirada a su —todavía— humeante plato de ramen. Nunca se imaginó que realmente podría existir ese tipo de respuesta. De alguna manera, terminó pensando en qué pasaría si Sasuke dijera algo parecido y sintió un escalofrío, ajeno al viento frío. _

_Sasori lanzó un largo suspiro justo en el momento en que Itachi se giró a verlo; el vaho que salió de su boca le indicó, más que nada, que seguía vivo. Puede que fuera un estúpido por pensar eso, es decir que por muchas otras cosas era fácil decirlo, pero eso le dio la sensación de que Sasori había disfrutado aunque sea un poco del ramen y _estaba ahí. _Era una realidad que existía fuera de los lujosos muros del palacio e Itachi se sintió horrible por no haber visto nada e ignorarlo. _

_No tardó en extenderle su plato. Sasori le miró a los ojos, como preguntando con qué se comía eso. El Uchiha se contuvo de decir en voz alta "con palillos", porque Sasori parecía realmente sorprendido. Un rostro tan inocente y demacrado al mismo tiempo, que casi parecía perder la esperanza y ahora la recuperaba de nuevo; algo destello en sus ojos. _

_Sin siquiera dar las gracias o preguntar nada sujetó el plato y empezó a comer. Itachi encogió las piernas hasta el pecho y lo miró indeterminado tiempo. Al final, cuando notó que Sasori volvía a llevar la comida tan rápidamente, le detuvo las manos con las suyas. Bajo aquel tacto, fue consciente de lo frío que estaba el cuerpo del menor; Sasori le dirigió una mirada ansiosa._

_—¿Qué? —preguntó, déspota. Itachi negó con la cabeza._

_—Esta vez come más despacio. Vomitarás sino lo haces._

_Una sonrisa de lado surcó el rostro del menor._

_—Eso ha sonado más inteligente que tu último argumento —admitió. Itachi se encogió de hombros._

_—Aún sigo pensando que lo disfrutarías más. —Sasori imitó su gesto con los hombros, algo torpe como si ahora no tuviera ganas de hacerlo y luego esperó unos segundos antes de empezar a comer nuevamente. Itachi volvió a quitarse su abrigo para echárselo encima al pelirrojo—. Te vas a congelar, así que acéptalo. —El pelirrojo se tenso, pero al contrario de lo que hizo antes, se limitó a seguir comiendo. Una vez que tragó ese bocado, se dirigió al mayor._

_—¿Y tú? ¿No te congelarás? —preguntó y antes de que Itachi respondiera, añadió—: Yo estoy acostumbrado a esto, pero te apuesto mis zapatos de marca a que nunca te has quitado el abrigo en un día como este. _

_Itachi frunció el ceño ante lo que parecía ser una "broma" por parte del pelirrojo, pero no pudo contener el tono preocupado._

_—No llevas zapatos —le dijo. Sasori se fijo en sus pies descalzos, como si apenas reparara en su condición._

_—Bueno, no precisamente ahora. Pero tengo otro par en casa; aunque no creas eso de "marca". Hmph. Suena ridículo eso, porque, ¿qué tienen de especial? Solo cuestan más dinero y ya; es algo inútil._

_—Sí. _

_Sasori le echó un vistazo, curioso. _

_—Eres diferente a como creí que serías —confesó e Itachi parpadeó, sorprendido. Al menor le temblaron los hombros, señal de que reía bajito (o eso supuso el moreno)—. Creo que esperaba a un niñato engreído y con un modo de vestir fatal. —En este punto, el plato de ramen estaba casi vacío y Sasori apuro a comer el resto antes de bostezar—. Eso ha estado muy rico. De verdad que sí _—_hablaba con una voz somnolienta, aunque Itachi no se dio cuenta hasta que la cabeza del pelirrojo terminó recargada en su hombro—. Gracias, me ha gustado mucho comer ramen._

Itachi rompió con sus ensoñaciones en el momento en que Sasori le indicó que se detuviera. Para entonces, estaban a un metro de un pequeño círculo de hombres que reían a carcajadas y hablaban de algo que el Uchiha no supo identificar. Muchos de esos sujetos eran invitados frecuentes a las celebraciones de su familia, la mayoría grandes amigos de su padre. Sin embargo, esa noche y precisamente en ese momento, Uchiha Fugaku no captaba todas las atenciones de sus amigos; ahí en el centro, rodeado por todos y hablando con un acento serpentín, se encontraba Orochimaru, haciendo gestos marcados y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. De haber estado más cerca, Itachi creyó que podría escuchar una historia sobre los viajes que el hombre llevaba a cabo.

No era precisamente hombre de negocios, como el resto de los hombres, pero a Orochimaru le gustaba _recolectar _—sí, esa misma palabra llegaría a ser la adecuada para describirlo— a chicos de diferentes edades que se mostraran prometedores. Con su gran herencia se permitió construir una especie de institución para jóvenes _superdotados. _A Itachi le daba escalofrío el cómo se refería éste a los chicos que lo acompañaban, y en cuanto escuchó el nombre de Sasori en la lista de sus alumnos, tuvo que admitir que sintió cierta amargura. La forma en que tendían a pensar los amigos de su padre era sumamente repulsiva a su modo de ver, como si se creyeran en la cima de un pedestal que superaba incluso a Kami sama.

Todos rompieron en una carcajada cuando Orochimaru terminó de hablar, algunos hasta se limpiaron una lagrimilla del ojo. Itachi frunció el ceño y observó a Sasori, que se hallaba inmutable ante el ignorar de su maestro.

Itachi miró en rededor, esperando encontrarse con su padre, pero no parecía haber rastros de él. Usualmente, cuando estaba cerca de Orochimaru, lo acompañaban su madre o su padre. Ahora que estaba solo, podía notar lo nervioso que estaba.

—Fue muy gracioso, se los juró. El chico se había quedado sin cejas y todos estábamos temblando de miedo. Muchos creían que morirían por intoxicación, lo que no me extraña porque no hay muchas cosas que sea buena idea juntar con pedernal —continuo el hombre unos segundos después, todavía sonriente—. Nunca me cansaré de ver a ese chico en acción.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Itachi notó que Sasori hacía una mueca de claro disgusto. Aunque luego se ocupo en seguir comiendo el guisado en su plato, sin prestarle mucha atención a nada en especial. Itachi también espero, algo ansioso pero más tranquilo que antes.

—Orochimaru, tú realmente siempre nos haces reír. Qué aventuras las que vives. —Un hombre regordete y de cabello cano se limpiaba la comisura de los labios, donde le escurría vino.

—Oh, por favor. El crédito, a los muchachos —contestó el otro.

Fue en ese momento que levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Itachi. Los ojos rasgados y amarillos del hombre, enmarcados con la piel exageradamente blanca y el cabello lacio y negro, nunca le parecieron a Itachi una buena combinación. Le daban escalofríos, lo que solamente acrecentaba con la sonrisa de reptil. Orochimaru hizo un ademán hacia los hombres y estos se apartaron enseguida, como si hubiera sido Fugaku quien los mandara a moverse.

—¡Lo encontraste, Sasori! —exclamó Orochimaru, apareciendo entre los hombres y casi aplaudiendo de júbilo. Llevaba puesto un abrigo color beige y en los pantalones de vestir color negros asomaba un cinturón lila que combinaba a la perfección con el maquillaje de los ojos. Quizá era ese tipo de cosas que las que perturbaban un poco de aquel hombre—. Creí que entre este mar de gente costaría un rato que lo hallarás.

—Por favor, si todo el mundo se hizo a un lado en cuanto salió a bailar —comentó Sasori, restándole importancia a la sonrisa de Orochimaru con un ademán malhumorado que tomó desprevenido al Uchiha. Y es que, le pareció que los ojos del pelirrojo habían brillado con un instinto casi molesto y amenazante.

—Bueno —comentó Orochimaru, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo su atención a Itachi—. Mírate nada más. Cuando Fugaku me dijo que habías crecido mucho estos últimos tres años, no creí que fuera lo suficiente para estar de mi altura.

En efecto, Itachi estaba a la altura del mayor. Experimentó una de esas sensaciones de enorgullecimiento que pocas veces sentía, porque realmente, la última vez que había visto a Orochimaru, éste le sacaba más de tres cabezas y media. El tiempo no corre en balde, había escuchado alguna vez decir.

—Un placer volver a verlo —dijo Itachi, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente. Cuando la levantó, Orochimaru le examinaba minuciosamente, con el codo recargado en uno de sus brazos.

—El placer es mío, Itachi —contestó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Itachi se quedó en silencio—. Por supuesto… —hizo un ademán hacia el pelirrojo—, también me permito presentarte a uno de mis pupilos: Sasori.

Itachi asintió hacia el menor, pero éste se limitó a hacer una mueca molesta. Por un momento, al Uchiha le pareció que estaba tenso.

—He sabido que Fugaku ha estado algo nervioso por tu cumpleaños, pero esto es mucho más grande de lo que esperaba —comentó Orochimaru, volviendo a ignorar a Sasori—. ¿Algún plan de bodas?

El Uchiha frunció el ceño ante la indiscreción de la pregunta, arrojada así, como si fuera sobre el clima. No importa qué, Itachi estaba seguro de que había un protocolo que cumplir antes de que un mayor preguntara eso tan deliberadamente. A su lado, Sasori bien podría haber escupido el vino que estaba tomando —se preguntó cuándo había cogido la copa—, pero éste se limitaba a mirarlo, con interés.

—Ninguno todavía —admitió Itachi, preguntándose por qué había mirado a Sasori antes de contestar. Orochimaru sonrió.

—Esa es una verdadera curiosidad, teniendo en cuanta tu atractivo. Je, me recuerdas a tu padre cuando éramos jóvenes. —La verdad, no era un secreto entre la Capital las preferencias sexuales de Orochimaru hacia los hombres, aunque últimamente podía verse de mal gusto el hábito que tenía de estar rodeado de jóvenes—. Era muy apuesto en ese entonces.

Qué insinuación tan directa, supuso Itachi mientras trataba de ignorar la mirada de admiración y deseo poco disimulado que ponía el mayor en su persona.

—Muchas gracias por el cumplido —fue lo que dijo Itachi, con una cara inescrutable. Orochimaru asintió y luego lanzó un cortó suspiro.

—La verdad, es que temía que estuvieras comprometido o incuso casado. Itachi, venía a hacerte una invitación formal para que asistas a mi escuela. Ahí, podrás encontrar a alguien que vaya bien con tus gustos y todas son unas chicas excepcionales.

Sí, por supuesto que lo eran, pero a él no le interesaba.

—Es una buena institución, ¿verdad? —insistió Orochimaru, mirando a Sasori. Éste asintió mecánicamente, ya no parecía concentrado en lo que decía el mayor. Durante un instante se hizo el silencio, mientras Orochimaru esforzaba una sonrisa—. ¿Y con quién bailabas, Itachi san? —Preguntó afablemente—, ¿quién es la afortunada esta noche?

—Decir afortunada suena muy egocéntrico. Yo prefiero decir que he sido yo el afortunado por encontrar mi primer baile de la velada con la señorita Konan —contestó Itachi educadamente. Orochimaru arqueó las cejas y sonrió mostrando los dientes blancos; los colmillos parecían asomar más grandes de lo normal y daba la sensación de que su rostro se volvía más serpentín, si es que eso era posible.

—Oh, así que ha sido Konan, ¿huh? —Orochimaru parecía complacido—. Una gran chica de manera intelectual, para nada vacía como muchas otras. Y además, muy hermosa.

—No pongo en duda ninguna de las dos cosas.

—Sus padres habían pensado juntarla con alguno de los alumnos —en ese momento, el mayor le echó una mirada fugaz al pelirrojo, que permanecía con la mirada fija en algún punto del salón. Itachi evitó seguir el camino de sus ojos, en parte porque sería maleducado ignorar a Orochimaru, en parte porque temía encontrar lo que fuera que estaba observando—. Realmente me desilusiono que no se diera nada.

—Desgraciadamente, no muchos pueden apreciar todas las cualidades importantes. Quien fuera que rechazó la mano de Konan, la señorita no tiene nada que lamentar. Estoy muy seguro.

—Tal vez, una boda debe realizarse con amor verdadero y no por conveniencia —soltó repentinamente Sasori, mirando a Itachi con el ceño fruncido—. Y te aseguro que al igual que yo, Konan habría declinado la oferta si le hubieran preguntado; somos buenos amigos y nada más —Itachi sintió que el estomago se le encogía un momento antes de que el pelirrojo hiciera un ademán de despedida—. Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a ver en qué anda metido mi alumno.

Diciendo eso, Sasori se marchó con grandes zancadas y se perdió entre la multitud. Itachi se quedó siguiendo sus pasos, con cierta melancolía.

—Un chico algo difícil —murmuro Orochimaru, captando la atención de Itachi—. Ha tenido un pasado algo complicado, así que le pido disculpas en su nombre.

—No hay por qué —contestó Itachi, apenas en un murmullo—. Comprendo totalmente.

—Estoy seguro de que no tanto como dice —le soltó el mayor, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Itachi se volvió hacia él con las cejas arqueadas, olvidándose momentáneamente de la figura del pelirrojo perdiéndose entre las personas. Orochimaru se encogió de hombros.

—Fuera de estos muros, le aseguro joven Uchiha, que existe un mundo completamente diferente. Lo desconocería; es como si entrara en otra dimensión.

Sasori venía de ese mundo, pensó Itachi y era cierto, allá fuera parecía otra dimensión, pero seguía siendo la misma donde vivía él… eso le molestaba. Lo enfermaba el hecho de que allá, un niño de diez años tenía que robar un pan a los que tenían dinero para comprarlo, y que aún pisado tuviera tantas ansias de comerlo. No conocía de primera mano ese mundo, pero al contrario de lo que Orochimaru insinuaba, ya se había dado cuenta de que existía.

—Sí, creo que puedo imaginármelo.

—No, no puede. —Los rasgos de Orochimaru se endurecieron e Itachi se tensó de pies a cabeza—. En fin, Sasori san es muy buena persona; de las mejores que podría conocer. Ha viajado durante mucho tiempo a distintos lugares y eso le alivia, casi puedo jurar que le gusta.

—Me imagino que eso produce conocer el mundo. —Admitió Itachi, con una sonrisa. Orochimaru se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír.

—El mundo es magnífico, si sabes dónde buscar y tienes suerte —lo miró nuevamente—, ¿nunca ha pensado en viajar así?

—Mentiría si dijera que no lo pienso a menudo —admitió Itachi, y en cuanto lo dijo, supo que lo más pertinente habría sido mantenerse en silencio—. Pero, tengo asuntos que atender aquí que son importantes. Para viajar ya habrá tiempo.

—Nunca tanto como cuando se es joven —contestó Orochimaru, riendo; Itachi se imagino que el mayor se había anotado una victoria, debía imaginar que él no tardaría en aceptar su oferta—. Bueno, ya no te interrumpo. Quería ver cómo habías crecido, porque te conozco desde que eras así de pequeño. —y diciendo esto, alzó el brazo derecho hasta debajo de la cintura—. Buenas noches, Itachi. Disfruta tu cumpleaños número veinte.

Y sin esperar que le agradeciera, le dio la espalda y regresó al círculo de hombres que lo recibieron con palmadas y graves carcajadas. Itachi suspiro de alivio y se volvió a encarar contra el gentío. Konan estaba a varios metros platicando con Sasori y un despampanante rubio de ojos azules. Por un instante, habría deseado poder ir a donde los tres platicaban animadamente —o al menos el rubio, porque los otros dos asentían y sonreían mientras veían las expresiones con que hablaba su compañero—, aunque no era muy dado a todo eso. Quizá debía dar media vuelta y acatar la orden de su padre respecto a bailar con las jovencitas.

No obstante, se limitó a ir hacia una mesa y agarrar cualquier comida que le viniera a la mano. La verdad, carecía de apetito en ese instante. Quería un caliente y delicioso ramen, eso sí se le antojo en determinado momento. Hundió un poco la cabeza en los hombros antes de obligar a relajarse y empezar a comer el delicioso arroz que habían servido.

Sería mentira decir que sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando a Sasori, aunque sería oportuno añadir que no se dio cuenta de que lo observaba hasta que, mucho tiempo después, el pelirrojo dirigió la mirada hacia él. Por alguna razón se le acelero el pulso y pensó en retirar su atención y fingir que no había reparado en su presencia, sin embargo, ésta se notaba desde varios metros e incluso aunque durante el baile varias parejas le taparon la vista del pelirrojo, sabía que estaba ahí y que además, también lo estaba mirando.

Itachi no había vuelto a saber de él desde aquella noche. Siempre se preguntó cómo estaría; incluso si lo volvería a ver, cosa que aunque dudosa, espero porque sucediera. Día y noche su cabeza le traía ese rostro a la mente, evocando la mirada desafiante y vivida que tenía el pelirrojo; ahora mismo, al encontrar miradas, Itachi no sabía si un poco de esa vitalidad se había extinguido o solo era su imaginación, pero había algo distinto en sus ojos, podía notarlo incluso en la distancia y el poco tiempo que se conocieron. Bueno, eso último sonaba patético teniendo en cuenta de que solo le había invitado una comida, le había regalado un saco y lo había dejado dormir en su hombro. Sí, definitivamente era ridículo.

Una chica se acercó a él con un andar silencioso y carraspeo para hacerse notar. Itachi apartó la mirada de Sasori. La joven tenía unos ojos grandes y dorados, el cabello negro le llegaba hasta debajo de la cintura. Su cara era ligeramente morena, lo que resaltaba en gran medida el color del iris. Itachi sonrió casi automáticamente, más como un muñeco que con sinceridad.

—Buenas noches, joven dama —le dijo con un tono amable. Ella se echó un rizo del cabello para atrás.

—Buenas noches, Uchiha sama, es un placer verlo por fin después de toda la velada.

—He estado distraído —admitió el Uchiha y se instaló el silencio entre ambos. Al momento siguiente y al ver que ella se retorcía las faldas del vestido, añadió—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Su padre me dijo que viniera a verlo —contestó ella rápidamente. Itachi evitó hacer una mueca, y lo logró por muy poco. Después asintió y luego de hacer una reverencia le tendió la mano a la chica.

—Entonces, permítame invitarla a un baile. —La chica sonrió y su cara se ilumino. Itachi tuvo tiempo de pensar que ella podría ser la segunda mujer más bonita en la estancia y que cualquiera quedaría prendado de su belleza, antes de que ella le ofreciera la mano y él la sacara a bailar, nuevamente entre las miradas expectantes del resto de los invitados.

**0*0*0**

Sasori tenía la vista fija en Itachi hasta que una hermosa joven se acerco a éste y él la sacó a bailar. A su lado, Konan reía de lo que Deidara había dicho momentos antes, lo que a juzgar porque la joven ponía su mano sobre la boca, debió de ser considerablemente divertido. Así que, apenas consciente de que lo hacía, sonrió todavía más. Trataba de mantener el hilo de lo que le decían, pero ya no podía concentrarse. Nuevamente, todos se habían quedado callados, examinando a la chica _afortunada _que el Uchiha había sacado a bailar.

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua, algo molesto, pero no comprendía muy bien el por qué. A su lado, escuchó que alguien lo llamaba y cuando volteó a ver a ambos jóvenes que lo acompañaban se mantenían con las cejas arqueadas. Bueno, al parecer esperaban que dijera algo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Konan. Sasori abrió la boca, deseando que le dijeran algo más—. ¿No te parece?

—Ahm… —trató de recordar lo que le habían dicho, pero no sabía y al final, terminó admitiéndolo—: Lo siento, ¿el qué, decían?

—Que en esta fiesta estás pellizcando tanta comida que tu estomago se ha expandido y cabe la posibilidad de que estés embarazado, hum. —Contestó el rubio con una sonrisa picarona. Sasori lo fulmino con la mirada, casi a punto de golpearlo en la cabeza con poca delicadeza. Deidara era un chico bastante imprudente y solía ser poco respetuoso y burlón, tanto como irritable e irritante. Pese a eso, Sasori lo contaba como su mejor amigo, váyase a saber por qué—. Mis pruebas son—continúo el rubio echándose los cabellos que caían de su media coleta hacia atrás—: Tu estomago se está expandiendo y tienes la misma cara resplandeciente que las mujeres embarazadas, hum.

Sasori le dirigió una mirada de amenaza que, en otro tiempo, podría haberle espantado pero ahora solamente le hacía sonreír divertido.

—Oh, cállate mocoso idiota. —Soltó el pelirrojo, visiblemente enfurecido. Konan rió un poco mientras el rubio se encogía de hombros; iba vestido exactamente como su maestro, aunque la camisa era de un azul celeste, idéntico a sus ojos, su cabello destacaba aún más en el traje negro volviéndose de un oro intenso.

—Es que te has quedado con una mirada tan soñadora, hum —se burló Deidara—. En serio, poco te falta para que salgan estrellas de tus ojos. ¿Qué mirabas?

—No te importa. —Cortó Sasori con el ceño fruncido—. Ahora si terminaste de hacerte el gracioso, ¿qué estabas diciendo?

—Que he escuchado que Orochimaru tiene un gran interés de inscribir a Itachi desde hace muchos años —respondió Deidara, encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiendo una mirada al círculo que se había formado en torno al Uchiha y su nueva pareja—. No es tan bonita como Konan, hum. —Sentenció con una sonrisa. La chica arqueó una ceja y le pegó un ligero golpe en el hombro—. ¡Ouch!

—No sigas hablando, Deidara —le recriminó la joven—. Y guarda tus piropos para quien realmente te guste.

—Si eres bonita. —Continuo Deidara—. No mi tipo, pero como hombre debo de saber diferenciar a las chicas bonitas.

—Si eso te bastara para estar conmigo, sería la mujer más feliz del mundo —contestó ella, riendo un poco. A Sasori le gustaba estar con ese par, ya que entre la escuela era muy conocida la inclinación que los tres tenían por el arte. Por otro lado, Konan y Deidara eran suficientemente amigos como para permitirle a él ensimismarse en sus pensamientos sin que nadie recriminara nada. La verdad, eso último solía pasar muy a menudo, lo que le hacía pasar por un cotizado sin remedio. Suerte que a él no le interesara las opiniones de los demás.

Volvió la mirada hacia la pista de baile. Itachi miraba a la chica con cierta incomodidad, pero con una sonrisa que se iba extendiendo poco a poco. Tal vez estaba descubriendo que no todas las mujeres se preocupaban por el vestido y joyas que se pondrían esa noche; tal vez venía en el mismo paquete, pero podían pensar más allá. Claro, hasta ahora no había visto a alguna mujer que, como Konan, pareciera tener otro tipo de interés que el joven Uchiha, lo que las tornaba muy aburridas. Todas ellas esperando por bailar alguna pieza con el cumpleañero. Sasori le deseó suerte al joven, porque había muchas cotilleando por quién sería la próxima o de qué podrían hablar si las invitaba —venga, que escuchó a una joven decir dónde se casarían y cómo se iban a llamar sus hijos—. Era ridículo.

Bueno, pensó desviando la mirada, el Uchiha siempre había sido muy bien parecido; sería una mentira decir que esta noche no le había resultado increíble y estúpidamente apuesto.

—Deberían de invitar a alguien a bailar —comentó Konan, mientras ponía los brazos en jarra. Sasori le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

—¿De verdad estás sugiriendo que _yo _haga eso?

—Estoy sugiriendo que debemos de socializar con la gente, sino, esto se tornara muy aburrido.

—Para Sasori danna eso ya es muy tarde, porque realmente se ha aburrido mucho hasta ahora, hum —comentó Deidara, con una media sonrisa. Sasori decidió, por el bien de su calma, pasar del comentario; era cierto, o algo así.

—¡Bah! No sean tan antisociales. Vamos a bailar, por favor —insistió Konan. Ambos chicos se miraron y Sasori se encogió de hombros.

—Yo ni siquiera sé. Sácala a bailar tú y luego nos vemos.

—¿A dónde vas, hum?

—Tanta gente me está poniendo de malhumor, así que iré al jardín.

—Vale, con cuidado —pidió Deidara antes de girarse hacia la chica y alzar la mano para sacarla a bailar. Konan la aceptó y los dos se dirigieron al centro de la pista, donde empezaron a danzar en casi perfecta sincronía. Sasori espero a que ellos empezaran a bailar antes de salir hacia las grandes puertas. Oh, le parecía una eternidad en la que se estuvo sofocando dentro de ese lugar repleto de personas y ruidos algo molestos.

El aire fresco que lo recibió justo al momento de salir, le otorgo cierta paz. Echó un suspiro y se recargó en el barandal. La noche se mantenía _joven _y la oscuridad en el cielo sin estrellas era tan profunda que podía ser algo escalofriante, pero ahí el ruido menguaba y de verdad se estaba muy a gusto.

**0*0*0**

Parecía una buena chica, pensó Itachi mientras terminaban de bailar. Ella le dedico una última sonrisa antes de salir de la pista de baile aún aferrando su mano. No obstante, Itachi se sentía nuevamente irritado; su padre le estaba arruinando lo que debería de ser _su _noche. Buscó con la mirada a Fugaku, pero no lo encontró. Quizá buscaba a otra joven "prometedora".

¡Bah! Casi de inmediato salió disparado al jardín, realmente fastidiado. A veces sentía que no tenía absoluto control en su vida y eso resultaba triste y digno de lástima, pues al fin y al cabo, era suya. Itachi ignoró a las personas que parecían mirarlo sorprendidas, como preguntándose por qué habría de apartarse de nuevo de la fiesta.

El par de bailes no habían sido suficientes como para calentarle mucho el cuerpo y no se estremeció ni un poco al salir al jardín. Desgraciadamente, el efecto de los vinos y las miradas de otras tantas personas, habían hecho que unos cuantos invitados también desearan salir a tomar aire.

Lo que daría por poder ir a su habitación en ese momento; tan solitaria, tranquila y acogedora. Además, allá tenía escondidas una caja de dango. Puede que resultara estúpido, pero eso último lograba calmarle los nervios incluso cuando estaban de punta, agradecía su existencia y besaría en la boca a quien fuese su creador. Su estomago rugió, no de hambre, sino de antojo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó un suspiro antes de bajar las escaleras y observar de nueva cuenta las figuras moldeadas de la fuente. Ahí ya estaba una pareja, uno muy cerca del otro y murmurando quién sabe qué cosas.

Cuando las fiestas se llevaban a cabo, pensó Itachi, pocos lugares que le gustaran además de su habitación estaban vacíos, tal y como le gustaban. La belleza que tenían todos esos lujos era, por mucho, la mejor de toda la Capital, pero a veces no se podía apreciar nada de ello. Quería un espacio que realmente solo le perteneciera a él, que se volviera un mundo perfecto en ese lugar tan monótono y aburrido. Todo sería perfecto entonces.

Estaba explorando la zona del jardín, buscando un lugar apartado de la gente. Al fin, encontró que uno de los árboles más apartados estaba también solitario; las sombras del muro que dividía la casa lo dejaban casi en tinieblas. ¡Ese era un buen lugar! Y posiblemente su padre no lo encontraría ahí, o eso esperaba. Con paso acelerado y ansioso se encamino hacia ahí, esperando que las parejas o amigos no le tomaran mucha importancia.

Cuando llegó a su destino sonrió y se sentó, recargando la espalda en el tronco duro que de pronto se convirtió en algo tan increíblemente cómodo que casi suelta una exclamación —ignorando el escalofrío de la nieve en sus asentaderas—. Frente a sus ojos, todavía alcanzaba a ver la fuente y a la pareja dándose un delicado beso. Tal cosa como el amor le parecía tanto fascinante como indeseable, pero justo en ese momento se encontró más embelesado que otra cosa. Esos dos chicos no tenían idea de lo que resultaba poder escoger a quién tú amarás, elegir a la persona con quien tú supieras que podrías pasar el resto de tu vida sin resultar en otra cosa más que un amor creciente a cada día.

—Bueno, qué pensamientos tan ridículos, ¿no crees? —se murmuro a sí mismo, descontento con estos mismos. Chasqueó la lengua antes de encoger una de las piernas y recargar ahí el codo, para que su mano cargara con la barbilla.

—Si supiera cuáles han sido éstos, podría responderte —contestó una voz muy cerca suyo e Itachi casi da un brinco y se pone de pie por el susto. Ahora, gracias al control que tenía sobre sus emociones y además, lo conocida que resultaba esa voz, se quedo quieto y (quién sabe cómo sabía que el pelirrojo no estaba parado cerca) volteó hacia atrás. El tronco era lo único que alcanzaba a ver, pero del otro lado estaba Sasori; lo presentía. El pelirrojo añadió, con una nota burlona en la voz—: No obstante, creo que sí, deben de ser ridículos.

Itachi soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta y la comisura de sus labios se curvó en una sonrisa.

—¿Tan poco estás disfrutando la velada? —Preguntó Itachi, en lugar de replicar o hacer cualquier otra cosa. Sasori lanzó una especie de suspiro.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

—Ya sabes la respuesta —contestó Itachi, frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia el frente. Su corazón latía con cierta lentitud, pero tan pesadamente que era como si un mapache estuviera sentado sobre su pecho; era incómodo y excitante al mismo tiempo.

—No soy un adivino —protestó Sasori, aunque parecía ligeramente divertido. Itachi deseó poder verle la cara, pero él seguramente estaba recargado en el árbol, contemplando el muro; ósea, de espaldas a él—. Aunque confieso mi crimen: La fiesta realmente está aburrida.

—Hasta la coronilla —suspiró Itachi, mientras se contenía de hacer una mueca.

—Tomaré eso como una confesión.

—Quizá lo sea.

Se quedaron en un completo silencio, pero Itachi tomó ese tiempo para pensar en lo maravilloso que sería que le regalaran un momento para que el pelirrojo se recargara en su hombro, justo como hace cinco años. Que se quedará ahí toda la noche, con los ojos cerrados tranquilamente y soñando, con el pecho subiendo y bajando como solo él parecía saber hacerlo mientras el Uchiha intentara acoplar su respiración con la suya. Pero durante los minutos en que ocurrió su reencuentro, Sasori ni siquiera parecía haberlo visto de verdad; no sabía si lo que sentía era amargura o coraje.

—Siempre quise conocer tu casa —dijo Sasori, rompiendo el silencio—, desde que te conocí. Me preguntaba por qué parecías tan… decepcionado con ella —soltó un bufido, parecido a una risa estrangulada—. Es muy bonita y tienes de todo (solo mira qué tremenda fiesta tienen adentro por tu cumpleaños), así que no lo entiendo.

—La verdad, te aseguro que más de la mitad de los invitados ignoran dónde estoy y ni siquiera se lo preguntan. Algunos ni deben saber que es mi cumpleaños —contestó Itachi, arqueando las cejas ligeramente—. Por otro lado, eso no me molesta. No me dejarían en paz si les importara realmente a qué vienen. A ellos los invitaron y asisten para llenar el espacio, disfrutar la comida, bla, bla.

—Realmente piensas eso —no era una pregunta. Itachi se encogió de hombros, aunque sabía que Sasori no le podía ver—. Qué raro eres.

De nuevo, silencio. Desde la fuente, la pareja ya se estaba parando y caminaba hacia el salón, tomados de la mano. Itachi esperó indeterminado tiempo, deseando de alguna manera, encontrar algo de qué hablar con Sasori, pero eso, ¿qué podría ser, sino lo conocía en lo absoluto?

—¿En serio estabas a punto de comprometerte? —preguntó, soltando lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Deseo poder darse un tope en la frente; qué tremenda indiscreción de su parte—. Quiero decir… disculpa la pregunta tan directa, pero…

—Nunca —respondió Sasori, ignorando lo último que el Uchiha había añadido—. La verdad es que, la cuestión se planteó y los padres de Konan estaban empezando a planearlo todo con Orochimaru, pero al preguntarnos a ambos, declinamos la oferta. Somos amigos y apreció a Konan por lo que es, pero nada más.

Itachi asintió.

—Parece una chica excepcional, pero comprendo lo que quieres decir —Itachi se esforzó en no seguir hablando, para no mostrar su inconformidad respecto a su caso. Escuchó a Sasori reír y por un momento, casi se le para el corazón; no era precisamente una risa sincera, pero no dejaba de ser hermosa.

—¿Estás pidiendo mi permiso antes de pedir su mano en matrimonio? —preguntó, maliciosamente. Itachi soltó una exclamación ahogada.

—Para nada —contestó, volteando hacia atrás. Como era de esperarse, no podía ver el rostro de Sasori, pero notó los zapatos y el pantalón de vestir.

—De todos modos, te habrías granjeado mucha competencia por parte de los alumnos de nuestra escuela. Estoy seguro de que no querrías algo así, porque no pareces el tipo de chico al que le gusta meterse en conflictos.

_Excepto en el momento en que estuve dispuesto a pelear contra aquel sujeto gordo por golpearte._

—Definitivamente —fue lo que contestó, apretando los labios en una fina línea en cuanto término de pronunciar aquella palabra.

—¿Definitivamente no lo pareces, o definitivamente no lo eres?

—Las dos —respondió Itachi. Miró la punta de sus zapatos y frunció el ceño ligeramente—. La escuela a la que asistes, ¿es buena?

—Sí, claro —la voz de Sasori resultaba melódica y confiada en ese asunto, parecía confesarlo como quien comenta el clima, pero había cierta nostalgia en su tono—. Se convierte en una especie de hogar para chicos como yo.

—¿Chicos como tú? —repitió Itachi, reprendiéndose casi de inmediato por su (segunda) pregunta indiscreta.

—No tengo familia. Tampoco tenía casa. Orochimaru me acogió en su escuela y ella se ha convertido en mi hogar —contestó el pelirrojo, con la misma carencia de sentimiento de quien ha ensayado o repetido mil veces esas palabras—. Es un buen sitio; al menos me asegura alimento y refugio.

—Lo siento —murmuro Itachi.

—No hay por qué. Las cosas no siempre son perfectas, pero está bien.

El Uchiha esperó varios segundos.

—Entonces, tengo que agradecerle a tu maestro —dijo, en un tono quedo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sasori, mirando en su dirección. Sus ojos parecían más tristes que antes e Itachi se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de sus palabras, todavía le dolía.

—Te ha mantenido a salvo.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo luego de aquellas palabras. Itachi no esperaba que Sasori lo entendiera, porque aunque el pelirrojo debió pasar noches más horribles —de eso estaba muy seguro—, él se había despertado en plena madrugada pensando en él, soñando que algo malo le pasaba, preguntándose dónde estaría e incluso deseando estar a su lado una vez más, para cuidarlo y protegerlo de todos; es que su aspecto había sido tan frágil… aún lo seguía siendo.

Sasori parpadeaba rápidamente, como si apenas estuviera asimilando las palabras del moreno.

—¿Eso te importa? —preguntó el pelirrojo, en un susurro quedo. Itachi se limitó a asentir una vez con la cabeza, tratando que el ademán se viera indiferente—. Qué tontería, ¿te has preocupado por mí todo este tiempo? —Itachi abrió la boca para admitirlo (váyase a saber por qué quería hacerlo), pero Sasori lo atajo—: No. Seguro estuve en tus pensamientos un día extraño, nada más.

—Error —soltó Itachi, casi amargamente—. La verdad es que te equivocas. Desde que te conocí, no he dejado de pensar en ti. Más bien —intentó esbozar su mejor sonrisa—, el día extraño resultaría cuando no te traía a mi memoria.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, mientras se ponía de pie con rapidez. Un poco de nieve cayó de sus pantalones mientras él la sacudía un poco violentamente. A Itachi se le antojo pensar que estaba enojado o avergonzado; cualquiera de las dos, le harían meterse en aquel salón y desaparecer de su vista entre la gente.

—No lances bromas tan pesadas sino sabes lo que significan tus palabras para la otra persona —le reprochó Sasori, dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar muy digno. Itachi se puso de pie con tanta rapidez que el mundo giro sobre su eje un segundo. Luego, avanzando unas tres zancadas, alcanzó al pelirrojo y lo tomó de la muñeca, deteniéndole en el instante. Sasori se giró sobre su hombro y lo contempló con los ojos abiertos, uno podía decir que incrédulo. Itachi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le salió ninguna palabra.

—¿Por qué bromearía con eso? —preguntó al fin con la voz ronca. Tal vez, la pausa que hizo antes de contestar fue suficiente para ahogar un poco su voz. El pecho le dolía de tan fuerte que el corazón le palpitaba y sintió unas repentinas ganas de apartar los cabellos de Sasori de su frente y besarla. El más chico bajó la mirada y luego la alzó; no parecía enojado, pero sin duda se notaba nervioso—. ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Es tan difícil de creer?

—Por favor —soltó el pelirrojo, y le recordó al niño que se había encogido de hombros cuando le pregunto si había robado la hogaza de pan—, eres Itachi Uchiha. Eres el hijo de quien gobierna la Capital. ¿Te parece creíble que alguien como tú, se haya preocupado por mí aunque sea un momento? Es como un gran y mal chiste.

—Pero no lo es.

Sasori se removió, intentando soltarse. Hizo una mueca cuando Itachi le apretó aún más la muñeca.

—Déjame —ordeno, sin tener éxito—, me estás lastimando.

—Eres tú quien parece no haber pensado en mí en ningún momento —dijo Itachi, tan repentinamente que Sasori arqueó las cejas, sorprendido—. Hace cinco años te ayude, estuvimos hablando… incluso dormiste en mi hombro, y aún así, parece que solamente sigo siendo el mismo niño rico que creíste que era entonces. Es como si esta vez fuera la primera que nos encontramos.

—Lo eres —soltó, medio suspirando. Itachi negó con la cabeza—. Eso es algo que no puedes lanzar por la borda, idiota. Quieras o no, eres el hijo de un gran funcionario (bien por ti): No te falta la comida, la cama; pierdes el sueño por nimiedades y no por estarte congelando, medio muriéndote de hambre, solo.

—¿Eres una nimiedad?

Por la cara que puso Sasori, apretando la mandíbula y ahogando una exclamación, uno podría decir que Itachi le habría propinado una patada en el estomago.

—No tienes buen sentido del humor —bufó, apartando la mirada—. _Odio_ tu sentido del humor.

—Odio tu renuencia a creer que es enserio. —Hizo una pausa antes de añadir—: No entiendo qué es vivir fuera de estos muros; nunca salgo y nunca debo preocuparme por cosas como la comida o el techo. No estoy tratando de negar eso. Tampoco desechó la idea de ser rico, lo tengo todo; pero siempre siento que no tengo nada. ¿Qué sé realmente del mundo? ¿Quién soy y por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué esos chicos sentados en la fuente tienen derecho a estar con quien quisieran y en vez de eso, yo estoy aquí esperando el momento en que mi padre acepte a una chica a la que seguramente nunca querré? Tal vez posea lo material, pero, sentirse solo mientras todas las noches son iguales a esta —hizo un ademán hacia el salón donde la gente reía y bailaba, desprovista de atención a su ausencia—, es horrible. Tú tampoco tienes idea de lo que es vivir enmascarado.

—Claro que tengo idea. Todos tienen al menos una remota idea de cómo es usar una máscara, pero tú tienes el lujo de una vida cómoda y placentera; rodeado de fiestas y gente que te admira.

—Admira el dinero de mis padres y las fiestas, efectivamente. —Soltó, amargamente y luego observó a Sasori con aún más intensidad—. Dicen que invitan a las personas que me harán compañía, pero siempre salgo aquí. Es mi cumpleaños y no he visto a una sola persona que conozca lo suficiente como para cruzar más que palabras corteses. En todo el día, ni siquiera puedo ver a mis padres.

—Al menos todavía los tienes.

—Sí. Qué ventaja poder tenerlos cerca y decirles que casi he muerto y me feliciten por ello. —Al fin desistió de seguir sujetando a Sasori y se tiró de nuevo hacia la nieve. Esta vez, recostándose completamente. Soltó un gemido por el frío, pero no se movió. El pelirrojo se le quedo mirando, atónito—. Realmente me siento solo. Cuando estoy con mi hermano me siento mejor, pero él es algo difícil; pasa mucho de su tiempo tratando de que nuestro padre le haga caso. Considero terrible que tenga que hacer eso… —Itachi le regresó la mirada a Sasori—. Me sentí más vivo contigo aquel día que en toda mi vida rodeado de fiestas, comidas, o sueños reparadores.

Sasori se hincó a un lado. El golpe de sus rodillas fue sordo, pero Itachi juraría que lo había escuchado. El pelirrojo le contempló con cierta nostalgia o lástima, quién sabe.

—Yo… —empezó a murmurar el pelirrojo, intentando dar con una respuesta—. Itachi, yo… —se detuvo y miró a otro lado—; no tienes idea de cuánto agradezco haberte conocido entonces. Gracias a ti, volví a recuperar las ganas de vivir. En ese entonces ya me había rendido, solamente esperaba morir.

Itachi, llevado por un extraño impulso, acarició el rostro de Sasori con la yema de los dedos. Por un momento creyó que él se alejaría, pero se mantuvo quieto; cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. El moreno se removió, entre incómodo y emocionado. Desde la punta de sus dedos lo estremecieron unas corrientes eléctricas y antes de poder decir nada, el mundo desapareció. Justo como en ese entonces.

Enredó sus dedos entre un mechón y Sasori abrió los ojos. Parecía triste.

—Qué broma más pesada —murmuro, sonriendo amargamente. Itachi frunció el ceño y le puso el dedo índice y medio sobre los labios.

—Deja de decir eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo no tengo el suficiente sentido del humor como para probar cualquier tipo de broma.

—Bueno, ya no hablaba contigo —dijo, pasándose la lengua por los labios—. Allá arriba debe haber un Dios que quiere verme sufrir; no puede ser otra cosa.

Itachi bajó la mano y se recargó sobre los codos, alzándose un poco. Sasori le sacudió la nieve que se quedó adherida a los cabellos y ladeó la cabeza, antes de asentir y ponerse de pie.

—Será mejor que me vaya antes de que esto empeore.

Volvió a darse media vuelta y dejó a Itachi ahí, solitario, como siempre. Pero la calidez que había sentido, incluso recostado sobre la nieve, tardó en irse. El Uchiha se quedó estático durante casi un minuto antes de ponerse de pie. Sasori estaba apoyándose en el barandal, pero segundos después volvió a caminar hacia el salón.

Itachi se puso de pie con rapidez y echó a correr en su dirección.

Entre más cerca estaba de aquel salón, podía escuchar más claramente la música que resonaba. No le faltaba la respiración, pero su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que lo sentía en la garganta.

—¡Espera, Sasori!

El pelirrojo le miró mientras el moreno subía las escaleras de dos en dos y lo observaba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, echando un vistazo hacia el salón. Algunas personas se habían quedado observándoles.

—No quiero que te vayas. —Soltó una risa nerviosa—. Deseo, al menos está noche, volver a sentirme vivo.

—¿Ah?

—Baila conmigo.

—¿Ah? —volvió a preguntar, con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía se le fueran a salir de las orbitas. Itachi tragó saliva ruidosamente, antes de tomar la mano de Sasori y jalarlo hasta la pista de baile—. ¡E-Espera! ¿Qu-qué demonios estás tratando de hacer?

La gente volteó a verlos, sorprendidos. Por primera vez en toda la noche, Itachi sentía que realmente le estaban prestando atención; pero no estaba haciendo esto para llamar la atención. Sabía que no estaba pensando, pero quería hacerlo: Quería, por un momento, dejarse llevar y hacer lo que él realmente deseaba, en vez de seguir las instrucciones de su padre. Quería conocer el mundo, enamorarse de la persona indicada y…

—¡Maldita sea, detente! Todos nos están mirando…

La música paró de golpe. Las parejas que habían estado bailando ahora se apartaban. Itachi se detuvo en el centro y se giro hacia el pelirrojo, extendiendo una sonrisa liberada. Sasori se quedó estático y rígido como una piedra; lo único que movía eran los ojos, barriendo la mirada con el lugar.

Itachi carraspeó y el sonido pareció elevarse; fue lo único que todos los invitados, mudos de la sorpresa, escucharon. Por extraño que sonara, Itachi se sentía relajado. Tomó la mano de Sasori y éste se tenso de pies a cabeza.

—Solamente baila conmigo —pidió, acercándose hasta que su pecho tocaba el del pelirrojo. Éste se había sonrojado tanto que sus mejillas habían adquirido el tono de los rubís—. Solamente mírame a mí.

—No sé bailar —murmuro Sasori—, no quiero hacerlo. Ni siquiera hay música.

—Si realmente te salvé la vida entonces, me lo debes —respondió Itachi, sujetándolo de la cintura y pegándolo más. Tenía una leve sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban como si tuviera dos estrellas dentro de ellos. Sasori emitió un sonido estrangulado—, y no se necesita música para bailar.

—Claro que sí —pese a su tono de voz ansioso no retrocedió ni se separo del moreno—. Los invitados…

—Ignóralos. —Con esto último, se acomodo para guiar a Sasori—: Uno, dos, tres.

Y empezó a moverse, con Sasori siguiéndolo mientras medio que arrastraba los pies. Hubo tantas exclamaciones y murmullos que parecían el zumbido de molestos mosquitos. El pelirrojo no dejaba de voltear la mirada a todas partes mientras movía los pies lenta y torpemente.

Itachi empezó a tararear una canción, una que jamás había escuchado. Volteó a verlo. Le parecía tan repentinamente feliz que no sabía si asustarse o permitir que lo llevara con total libertad. Como fuera, eran el centro de la atención; todos los miraban. Él seguía los pasos del moreno y poco a poco se fue acoplando al ritmo. Cuando alzó la cabeza y cruzó sus ojos con los del moreno se sintió justo como aquella noche en que lo conoció: Fuera de lugar, como si su propia alma se hubiera suspendido y hubiera flotado sin pesar, liviana y feliz, mientras él permanecía emocionado, asustado, nervioso y aturdido; todo al mismo tiempo.

¿Y si pisaba al Uchiha? ¿Y si, en cualquier momento, alguien llegaba a interrumpirlos? Es decir, esto era a todas vistas, incorrecto.

Entre el zumbido de oídos, escuchó que una voz se alzaba a través de las dudas y le entregaba cierta tranquilidad a su mente apabullada por pensamientos para nada coherentes o incluso, que no eran nada importantes.

—_¿Y a dónde se fueron los momentos hermosos?, ¡oh, caballero de orbes doradas!, ¿qué pasó con el ardiente fuego en tu melena? _—Sasori parpadeo un momento, antes de darse cuenta de que la voz le pertenecía a Itachi—. _Anhelo que tu mirada se pierda en la mía. Cabellos ardientes, cabellos de rubí; cuánto deseo que escuches mi canción. Si vuelves a mí y desapareces como el viento, en otro momento nos hemos de encontrar; ¡Oh, caballero de orbes doradas! Cuanta tranquilidad me da tu sonrisa y tu voz. Eres la letra de mi canción. He visto que emprendes el vuelo para nunca volver y te llamó: Cabellos ardientes, cabellos de rubí; cuánto deseo que entiendas mi corazón, quemándose de pasión por ti. ¿Cómo tu rostro pálido como la nieve, no se derrite sosteniendo aquellas hebras de fuego vivo? ¿Cómo no se funde el oro de tu mirar? Cuando te vas, me abandona la razón. Te he visto en un sueño dentro de un sueño. Pero, ¿a dónde se fueron los momentos hermosos? ¡Oh, caballero de orbes doradas!, ¿qué pasó con el ardiente fuego de tu melena? Ansió volver a encontrarla; quizá entonces pueda decirte lo que he callado… Cuánto deseo que nos veamos de nuevo; tal vez entonces sepas con cuánta intensidad quema el amor que siento por ti…_

Sasori frunció el ceño. Hasta ahora había notado que sus pasos habían estado dirigidos por aquel tono. El silencio que siguió entonces no fue interrumpido por nadie, mientras ambos seguían bailando, marcando el ritmo por Itachi mientras tarareaba de nuevo las notas.

Le sostuvo firmemente la mano a Itachi y éste le sonrió levemente. Sabía que se lo estaba jugando todo y que podía ser que le causara tantos problemas como, estaba seguro, le sucedería a él… Pero realmente quería hacerlo; más que por rebelarse, de verdad quería compartir un momento así con Sasori. Uno en el que el chico no hablara y solamente lo mirara.

Solo un momento para guardar en su memoria y volverse a sentir vivo.

Al fin se detuvieron, e Itachi bajó las manos, recorriendo con gentileza los hombros y los brazos de Sasori. El pelirrojo tragó saliva; su pequeña burbuja no tardaría en explotar.

Y entonces, Itachi se inclinó y trató de depositar un beso en su mejilla —o eso supuso Sasori porque los labios de Itachi rozaron la comisura de sus labios—, antes de soltarlo y dar media vuelta para marcharse de ahí, bajo las miradas atónitas de todos y cada uno de los invitados.

El Akasuna alzó la mano hacia ese lugar y se tocó con las yemas de los dedos, parpadeando rápidamente mientras buscaba una explicación.

—¡Itachi! —gritó un hombre y un estremecimiento cundió el cuerpo de Sasori al momento en que el anfitrión, entendiéndose como Fugaku, cruzaba el umbral de la puerta hecho una fiera. Por un instante, el pelirrojo estuvo seguro de que no volvería a ver a Itachi jamás.

**0*0*0**

Itachi cruzaba el pasillo cuando Fugaku le dio alcance y lo sujetó del hombro con violencia, para darle la vuelta. El moreno simplemente apretó la mandíbula e ignoro el punzante dolor de los dedos clavados con fuerza alrededor de su hombro.

—¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer tal indecencia? —fue lo que preguntó Fugaku, con los ojos llameando de ira—. ¿Sabes lo que dirán todos de ti ahora? ¿Sabes qué pasara ahora con los rumores que creará esta aberración?

La ira de su padre era algo con lo que no siempre podía lidiar, porque a veces ni siquiera le prestaba atención; es como si no existiera. Odiaba esa sensación, pero, de nuevo, no era la razón por la que había sacado a bailar a Sasori y encima, había cantado aquella nana. Cada palabra… no había apartado la mirada de sus ojos en ningún instante. De verdad, su padre jamás lograría hacer que se disculpara por tal cosa, ni siquiera que se arrepintiera. ¿Las cosas que dirían de él ahora? ¡Bah! Pamplinas.

—¿Por qué sacaste a bailar a un… hombre? —Gritoneo Fugaku, mientras Itachi fruncía el ceño—. ¿Por qué sacaste a bailar a ese marica?

Durante un instante, los ojos del menor se abrieron como platos. Respiraba agitadamente y después de un segundo, empujó a Fugaku. El mayor se quedo atónito, su boca se mantuvo abierta mientras intentaba recuperar el equilibrio.

—No le digas marica —soltó, con desdeño—. Fui yo el que le pidió que bailara conmigo. Él ni siquiera quería.

—¿Y por qué tú sí?

Itachi chasqueó la lengua. La verdad, parecía que su boca estaba dispuesta a decir muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas era muy bien procesada por su cerebro; en consecuencia, de haber contestado, seguramente no alcanzaría a pronunciar más que un balbuceo idiota.

Ahora mismo sin sangre hervía de rabia, pero él se lo había buscado. Muy en el interior, no comprendía muy bien por qué había besado a Sasori, aunque no le interesaba. Tampoco se iba a arrepentir; realmente había querido hacerlo, fuera cual fuera la razón.

Por ello, se enderezó y miró a su padre, tan desafiante como le fue posible.

—Porque quería estar con él, para comprobar algo importante.

Fugaku arqueó las cejas.

—¿Algo importante? ¿Comprobar algo importante? —repitió, con los ojos fuera de órbitas. Parecía que en cualquier momento levantaría la mano y le voltearía el rostro de una cachetada. Itachi no se sintió amenazado, algo bastante extraño, según le pareció al usar la lógica.

—Sí.

—¿Y al menos una vez que tiraste tu reputación al caño, conseguiste el qué, exactamente?

—La oportunidad de sentirme completo, aunque fuese solo una vez.

**0*0*0**

Deidara lo observaba con los ojos tan abiertos que a Sasori le parecía imposible que siguieran en su lugar. Por otro lado, Konan simplemente parpadeaba rápidamente. El pelirrojo había tratado de no quedarse lo suficientemente estupefacto como para que sus piernas no volvieran a responder, y aunque todavía las sentía temblando como gelatina, siguió avanzando hacia sus amigos. Durante una centésima de segundo se preguntó qué aspecto estaba ofreciendo pues las caras de los invitados que se atrevían a dirigirle una mirada no daban pie a pensar que fuera bueno.

Había murmullos y casi todos desaprobadores e incrédulos respecto a lo que acababa de suceder. Una vez que llegara con sus amigos, estaba seguro de que le echarían bronca o le preguntarían en qué había estado pensando —aunque siendo sinceros, Sasori no había logrado hilar su mente con el cuerpo en ningún segundo luego de que empezaran a bailar—. No obstante, las palabras que cruzaron los labios del rubio fueron muy distintas, y le hicieron pensar que el menor estaba tratando de hacer un ridículo peor que él mismo:

—Dijiste que no sabías bailar, hum —comentó, con tanta seriedad que a alguien ajeno a la situación podría haberse partido de la risa—. Dijiste que no _querías _bailar con _nadie jamás. _

Sasori lo miró.

—Yo no quería bailar. Ese Uchiha me arrastró a la mitad del salón —murmuro, sonrojándose levemente.

—Bueno, de esto no se dejará hablar en mucho tiempo. —Comentó Konan, con las cejas arqueadas—. Ha sido una escena de lo más peculiar.

¿Cómo podría negarlo? Sasori bajó la mirada, tan aturdido que Deidara podría decirle que el arte era efímero y él habría coincidido sin dudarlo.

Las miradas sobre su persona, recriminando, murmurando y quién sabe qué más, ponían a Sasori nervioso. Necesitaba aire; de pronto se sentía como en una caja que ceñía su cuerpo lo apretaba, casi como una anaconda. ¿Se estaba asfixiando? Tenía mucho calor, pero no dejaba de temblar. ¿Por qué Itachi había actuado de esa manera tan poco ortodoxa? Y él, ¿por qué se lo había permitido?

Simplemente se había dejado hacer, como una de sus marionetas; solo que él no había sido el titiritero.

Su corazón latió con tanta fuerza que hizo una mueca de dolor cuando golpeó su pecho. Solamente quería salir de ahí pitando; huir como lo habría hecho aquel niño luego de robar una hogaza de pan.

Pero ahí se quedo, tan tieso que podría pasar por una estatua de piedra. Oh, ojalá y fuera una.

—¿Danna? —le llamó el rubio a un lado. Sasori alzó la mirada—. ¿Está bien?

El pelirrojo tragó saliva y asintió lentamente.

De verdad, solo quería salir de ahí.

Y fue entonces que sus piernas empezaron a reaccionar, y salió de aquel gran salón lo más rápido que pudo, ignorando el grito del rubio, que lo llamaba desde la lejanía.

**0*0*0**

No había pensado en sus últimas palabras, y se dio cuenta de la confesión que estaba haciendo una vez que Fugaku le miró con la boca desencajada y, un momento después, Itachi estaba tirado en el suelo, con un punzante dolor en la mejilla. Le ardía tanto que parecía un metal al rojo vivo sobre el rostro.

Itachi se recargó sobre los codos, apretando los dientes y fulminando con la mirada al mayor.

—¡Eres un bastardo! —gritó Fugaku, con un tono de reprimenda. El peli largo alzó la barbilla, altivo—. ¡No eres mi hijo!

Las palabras le dolieron, como una estaca en el corazón. Pero Itachi no hizo ningún movimiento, tampoco dijo nada más. El rostro de su padre, tan lleno de decepción y asco, le parecía ajeno; pertenecía a otro mundo que no era suyo.

Se quedo en silencio, hasta que su padre le observó, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿No piensas decir nada sobre eso? —Preguntó, al fin. Itachi negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

—Por primera vez en mi vida he decidido que haré lo que yo deseo. No quiero casarme con ninguna mujer por conveniencia de propiedades, ni heredar títulos y grandes riquezas, me niego a aceptar que un montón de fiestas ridículas son lo único a lo que podré aspirar. ¡Nunca he sido feliz y a ti tampoco te importa! Mientras mantenga el buen nombre; mientras me quedé callado y no diga lo que piense. ¡De no haber conocido a Sasori, me habría vuelto solamente uno más de estos nobles vacíos y ciegos ante el mundo!

Fugaku se quedó en silencio. Durante un segundo, sus ojos parecieron quedarse opacos, pero al siguiente, estaba sonriendo amargamente, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Nosotros somos tu familia. No es ningún sacrificio que vengas a las fiestas que preparamos para tu cumpleaños. Tampoco es castigo ser el heredero de la familia ni proteger el honor de tu gente.

—Entonces, ¿hice algo que nos deshonra? ¿Eso es lo que estás tratando de decir? Que si me dejo llevar y busco algo que me haga feliz, ¿tendrás que golpearme como lo hiciste ahora?

Fugaku retrocedió un paso y luego otro, fue como si le hubieran sacado el aire.

—Pero es que, tú deberías…

—¿Qué? ¿Someterme a los prejuicios de esta gente? —Se puso de pie, fulminando a su padre con la mirada—. No lo haré. Ya no puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por ese pelirrojo?

Itachi relajo los músculos de inmediato.

—Su nombre es Sasori. —Dijo, con apenas un hilo de voz—. Y significa mucho para mí.

—¿A sí? ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces? —Preguntó el mayor, e Itachi guardo silencio—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? No tiene sentido.

—No. Supongo que tienes razón; carece de sentido. Pero, ¿alguna vez eso ha importado?

—¡Siempre! Eso es lo que debe de guiar tus acciones.

El menor se quedo observando a su padre. Un día, éste le había dicho que se alegraba de que él no tuviera esa pasional visión de los jóvenes que oscurecía las sabias decisiones. "En cierto sentido, te pareces mucho más a mí cuando tenía tu edad. Me siento conectado a ti, hijo"; eso le había dicho entonces. Itachi podría haberse sentido el chico más afortunado, pero ya suspiraba en silencio el nombre del pelirrojo. Deseaba verlo y protegerlo de todo el mal del mundo. Sí que era absurdo, pero ¿cómo se podía medir lo valioso que significaba otra persona por el lugar del que proviene o el tiempo en que lo conoces?

Eso no tenía medida; nadie podía saber cuánto querer a quién. ¿No era eso fascinante y aterrador al mismo tiempo?

Itachi negó con la cabeza una vez, en respuesta a las palabras de su padre.

—Yo no comprendo, ni tampoco podría describirte padre, el por qué de lo que hice allá. No estaba pensando; no quería hacerlo. Mi mundo nunca se ha visto inclinado por el dinero y las fiestas que tenemos. Jamás lo ha estado, no sé por qué. Tal vez necesite un tiempo para entenderlo, pero necesito que tú también te esfuerces en comprenderme. _Esto _que me das, no es lo que quiero.

Fugaku soltó un gruñido.

—Si es así, no quiero verte de nuevo. ¡Vete! ¡Sal de esta casa! No eres mi hijo.

El menor frunció el ceño, pero sin mediar palabra, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de la casa. Quiso despedirse de Sasuke; disculparse con su madre; entrar y ver a Sasori; pero no hizo nada de eso. Simplemente salió al frío invernal que estalló en su rostro con la nieve blanca y pura.

Juraría que se sentía realmente libre ahora, aunque muy triste.

Los edificios grises ahora eran su única compañía, y se estremeció un momento, algo temeroso. No miró sobre el hombro y se dispuso a caminar; cinco años atrás, hubo un pelirrojo que, descalzo y la ropa hecha jirones, logró sobrevivir. Él lo iba a hacer también.

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro antes de que caminar a cualquier dirección.

**0*0*0**

La nieve se hundía en sus zapatos, y aunque no tocaban su piel, los estremecimientos se apoderaban cada vez más de él. Sasori siguió corriendo, esquivando a las personas y apenas fijándose a los lados de la carretera. Le ardía la garganta —probablemente por el aire frío que entraba en su nariz—, y la verdad es que gracias a la carrera, le estaba dando mucho color.

Hace cinco años había conocido al Uchiha y cada día pensó en ese chico; mientras le sonreía, mientras lo protegía de aquel hombre gordo, mientras le pasaba su abrigo sobre los hombros y lo dejaba dormir en su hombro. Aquella noche en que le ayudo, con el hombre y dándole un poco de un delicioso ramen, le había salvado la vida. Le recordó seguir luchando. Él se hubiera rendido muchas veces de no ser por el recuerdo de aquellos ojos negros y sonrisa afable.

_—Abuelita Chiyo —llamó un pelirrojo que miraba la ventana rota de su habitación, mientras la anciana le cobijaba hasta el cuello con una sábana ligera que podría pasar por papel; apenas calentaba, pero resultaba algo confortable luego de que había estado durante una semana afuera, en el frío y la nieve, intentando encontrarse nuevamente con Itachi; no para que le diera de comer o le regalara ropa, sino porque quería verlo, simple y sencillamente eso. La anciana le prestó atención al menor—. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado de una canción de cuna que te recuerde a mí?_

_Chiyo observó a Sasori con curiosidad._

_—¿Por qué preguntas, Sasori kun? _

_El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. Agradeció las sombras que impedían se viera su sonrojo._

_—Hace poco me encontré con alguien que dijo que conocía una nana que le daba la sensación de haberme visto alguna vez, aunque apenas ese día lo he conocido._

_—¿Sí? —volvió a preguntar la anciana, haciendo que a Sasori le saltara un poco el malhumor—. ¿Y cómo se llama esa persona?_

_Sasori no sabía exactamente por qué dudó en decirlo. Aquel día muchos le habían visto, pero todos parecían desaprobar el comportamiento del moreno. ¿Y si su abuela le miraba igual? ¿Y si le prohibía volver a ver a Itachi? De todas maneras, Sasori lo había estado buscando desde hace una semana y no había ni rastro. _

_—Uchiha Itachi —contestó al fin, luego de unos segundos. Puede que fuera idea suya, pero Chiyo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. El corazón del pelirrojo saltó, arrepentido. _

_—¿Él habló contigo? —preguntó la mujer, y más que molesta, parecía sorprendida. _

_—Sí —admitió el menor, estudiando el rostro de su abuela—. Me dijo que yo le recordaba una canción que solía cantarle su madre. No me dijo cómo se llamaba ésta, y tampoco… por qué me ayudó._

_—Ayudarte —murmuro la anciana, como si fuera producto de un sueño muy lejano—. Un Uchiha._

_—¿Es muy extraño? —preguntó el pelirrojo, curioso—. ¿Por qué todos han puesto esa cara de sorpresa? —guardó silencio un momento—. ¿Tú también me miraras con odio, abuelita Chiyo?_

_Ella rompió con sus ensoñaciones y negó con la cabeza de inmediato._

_—Nunca podría hacer eso, Sasori kun —le dijo, con un tono de voz suave—. Pero supongo que sí lo ven algo raro. Es que ellos usualmente no se "rebajan" al nivel de los pobres. —Se quedo callada un segundo, Sasori frunció el ceño._

_—¿Eso les causa problemas a ellos?_

_—Les ayudaría más de lo que creen. Pero, como son gente de riqueza, se niegan a ver más allá de un espejo. _

_—Estoy seguro de que Itachi ve más allá._

_Chiyo lo miró con compasión._

_—Bueno, a la mejor. Pero no vayas a creerte mucho de ellos. Lo que dice la gente rica a la de clase baja, suele ser para engatusar. _

_—¿Engatusarme? ¿Crees que eso quería él?_

_—Quién sabe. Pero mejor no te fascines con ese chico. _

_—No me he fascinado._

_Chiyo sonrió y le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente._

_—No te estás viendo desde este ángulo. —Fue lo único que comentó antes de darse media vuelta y acostarse en el futón del suelo, justo a un lado de la única cama de ese cuarto tan pequeño donde solo vivían ambos. Sasori se quedo mirando el techo, pensando en aquellos amables ojos negros, antes de sumirse en un profundo letargo. _

Sasori no podía parar de correr; quería deshacerse de esa sensación cálida que lo recorría cuando pensaba en Itachi. Revivía una y otra vez aquellos momentos, tan breves que le torturaban y tan largos como para hacerle suspirar. No cabía duda de lo mucho que se había fascinado por él, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y notó la familiaridad de las calles. Había pasado toda su infancia ahí, corriendo en ellas y robando comida. No se iba a avergonzar de lo que tuvo que hacer para sobrevivir. En alguna parte, se sentía terrible por ello, y otra simplemente detestaba la idea de haber nacido en la pobreza y no como vivir como un marajá*. De haber sido el hijo de un par de nobles, podría no solo tener comida, vestido y todas esas cosas materiales, sino, poseer la esperanza de volver a ver a Itachi.

Lo había deseado cada noche, pero era absurdo desear algo que ya no se podía. Por ello, se propuso a ser alguien famoso y digno de ser invitado a la mansión Uchiha. De verdad había perfeccionado sus habilidades para eso. Y solo por eso.

El día de hoy, ese deseo se volvió realidad. No solamente vio a Itachi; habló con él, estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su respiración. El moreno incluso le había besado en la comisura de los labios.

¿Por qué se sentía tan desdichado entonces?

No tenía ganas de llorar, y tampoco de gritar, pero no podía estar en esa casa ni un minuto más. Es que, las emociones que se dispararon mientras el Uchiha tomaba su mano, le habían resultado tan extrañas e imposibles, lo agobiaban hasta frustrarlo. No podía con ellas.

Paró en una esquina y tomó aire. El ardor en el pecho no le hizo esperar, pero él lo ignoro lo mejor que pudo. Se recargó en el muro de piedra fría que tenía a un lado y jadeó.

Quería dejarse resbalar hasta sentarse en el suelo, y ahí quedarse para siempre, como lo había hecho cuando pequeño. Deseaba pegar las piernas a su pecho y abrazarlas, hundir la cabeza como si se tratara de un caparazón.

Olvidar. Echar de su corazón la emoción y el irracional deseo de estar junto a Itachi.

Nunca iba a olvidar el rostro de Fugaku mientras partía detrás de su hijo. Sasori ahora entendía por qué lo habían mirado con tanto desdén antes, y por qué ahora no iban a dejar de hablar del Uchiha. Y si, ¿solamente lo hubiera usado para probarles algo a esas personas? Su sonrisa de satisfacción podría delatar claramente esa intención, pero entonces… eso solo hizo que le doliera el pecho.

El silencio en que se sumió su mundo le hizo pensar que su alma se había elevado al cielo, sin decir una palabra, abandonando su cuerpo para sumarse a los miles de copos de nieve que caían desde aquellas nubes. Incluso aunque seguía viendo la nieve bajo sus pies y logró recuperar el aliento, Sasori no hizo ningún movimiento. Se quedó con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, serio y con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío, y en silencio; mudo como una marioneta que no tiene un propietario que lo maneje.

Se sentía utilizado, triste y confundido.

Bueno, ¿quién se sentiría diferente?

—Sasori —le llamaron y él alzó la cabeza. Durante un segundo, creyó que el rubio lo había alcanzado, pero no era así. Frente a sus ojos se encontraba una visión de negro, como una noche con solo dos estrellas en el firmamento: las que hacían brillar los ojos.

—Itachi —respondió, con apenas un susurro. El pelinegro también parecía haber corrido sin descanso, aunque el menor se reservo la opinión—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me…? —Cerró la boca, pero a pesar de su intento de no hablar más, continuo—: ¿Me estabas siguiendo?

Se sintió estúpido nada más preguntarlo, pero quería saberlo. Itachi parpadeo rápidamente antes de negar con la cabeza una vez.

—No hasta que te vi cruzar a toda velocidad sin darte cuenta de que estuvieron a punto de golpearte con un carro hace cinco cuadras —contestó el moreno. Sasori ahora entendía por qué entre sus cavilaciones, había escuchado un claxon. De la que se había salvado, pensó con el corazón desbocándose en su interior—. ¿Estás bien?

—Casi perfectamente —contestó el pelirrojo. Itachi lo miró con cierta intensidad.

—¿Ha sido por mi culpa?

Sasori se pasó la lengua por los labios y se enderezó. No alcanzaba a Itachi en estatura, por tal motivo, tuvo que alzar la cabeza para verlo directamente a los ojos —¿por qué debía ser tan pequeño?—.

—Tal vez. —Admitió, bajando la mirada a sus pies.

—Lo siento. No quería incomodarte. Yo solo…

—No me incomodaste —interrumpió Sasori, incapaz de frenar sus palabras—. Es solo que… me siento confundido. Y es que apenas comprendo un poco de lo que sucedió antes, mucho menos del por qué. —Ante el silencio del moreno, volvió a cruzar sus miradas—. Entonces, ¿responderás?

Había un viento frío que los envolvía, pero Sasori tenía mucho calor. Justo como aquel día.

Itachi estiró la mano y rozó su mejilla. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos casi por instinto y creyó ser consciente de haber dejado escapar un suspiro.

—Siempre están pidiendo explicaciones; siempre quieren saber la razón. —Murmuro Itachi, cogiendo el rostro de Sasori por la barbilla y levantándolo más—. ¿No les basta con sentirlo?

El Akasuna bufó algo.

—Es justo lo que sientes por lo que te estoy preguntando.

—Eres la primera persona que me dice eso en toda mi vida.

Sasori intentó retroceder, y se sorprendió al sentir la pared fría que tenía en la espalda. No podía moverse; de nuevo era consciente de que todas esas personas lo miraban.

—Pero siendo sincero, no tengo idea de qué siento en realidad —añadió Itachi, soltando a Sasori y mirando hacia otro lado—. Ahora mismo me extraña no estar asustado o triste, porque mi padre acaba de echarme de la casa.

Sasori abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Te acaba de echar de tu casa? —En cuanto lo pregunto, se dio cuenta de que Itachi había nombrado su mansión como "_la casa" _y no "_mi casa_"—. Lo siento.

—No hay por qué. Tal vez mañana empiece a pensar con claridad, pero en este momento solo se me ocurre sentirme completo, como si acabara de encontrar la paz que he anhelado volver a tener desde… —lo miró y guardó silencio. Sasori se ruborizo sin comprender muy bien el por qué. El moreno sonrió y alzó el brazo hasta la cabeza del pelirrojo, sacudiéndole el montón de nieve que se había acumulado—. Ni la nieve puede apagar los ardientes fuegos del caballero —se burló.

—Te has interrumpido. —Soltó el pelirrojo, ignorando el sentido de alarma—. Dime lo que ibas a decir. Por favor, quiero escucharlo.

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—Imposible. Nunca lo diría.

—Uchiha —exigió el pelirrojo, con la furia apenas contenida—. Me sacaste a bailar frente a ese montón de gente, me avergonzaste y quizá hasta te querías burlar. Tengo derecho a que me digas.

La boca del moreno se abrió y se cerró enseguida; un poco de vaho salió expedido y se elevó al cielo.

—Ya te lo he dicho —fue lo único que murmuro Itachi, con una voz queda—. Justo mientras bailábamos. Aquella canción que cantaba antes; cuando habla de un sueño dentro de un sueño. Así como estábamos, antes y ahora, me hiciste sentir vivo. Quiero tener esa sensación siempre, sin que se aparte de mí. Quería volver a encontrarte y… simplemente proteger tu alma del frío, cuidarla de todo aquel que pretendiera hacerte daño. Pero eres… Sasori, tú…

Itachi se había inclinado hacia él y la punta de sus narices se rozaba ligeramente; ambas estaban frías. El pelirrojo tragó saliva, esperando pacientemente. Deseando acercarse y romper esa distancia, pero temiendo que eso le privara de escuchar lo único que realmente había esperado con paciencia a través de horas, días, meses y años enteros. Quería ser correspondido ante ese amor infantil que profesaba al que le había salvado la vida.

No tenían ningún conocimiento del otro, pero de verdad, la sensación de que ambos se conocían de vidas pasadas le asaltaba. ¿Habría sido igual? ¿Esperaría por esas palabras o simplemente se colgaría al cuello del Uchiha y lo besaría?

Miedo, sentía miedo. Emoción y locura también.

—Itachi… —murmuro, con la voz ronca—. ¿Ya nos conocemos?

Eso debió preguntarle aquella primera vez, pero lo estaba haciendo ahora. Itachi frunció el ceño, aunque no parecía molesto, más bien, pensativo.

Sus ojos negros recorrieron el rostro del pelirrojo de arriba abajo, con minuciosidad.

—Una vez —susurró Itachi, misteriosamente—, cuando escuché una canción de cuna.

La distancia entre sus rostros se cortó antes de que Sasori pudiera replicar cualquier cosa. Itachi le sujetó de la cintura y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo; el pelirrojo se sorprendió de lo bien que encajaban el uno con el otro. Sus labios eran aplastados con delicadeza por los del moreno y hasta entonces notó realmente cuánto frío tenía; los estremecimientos menguaron mientras Itachi recorría con la lengua sus labios y lo pegaba más y más a su cuerpo, hasta que parecían fundirse en uno solo.

Sasori enredo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Itachi, atrayéndolo más contra su rostro. No se imaginaba un mejor escenario que aquella esquina, ahí donde a un par de metros se podía ver aquella tienda donde le robó una hogaza de pan a un hombre gordo y agresivo.

Desde el cielo seguían cayendo los copos de nieve, el frío los envolvía de nuevo en una noche sin estrellas. El pelirrojo estaba mareado y lúcido al mismo tiempo; aunque el mundo le daba vueltas, sus nervios le hacían consciente incluso del crepitar del fuego en las chimeneas adentro de las casas. Le dio tiempo de pensar que cuando pequeño no había otra cosa que envidiara más que esa calidez, pero ahora no comprendía bien qué tenía de especial ese fuego cuando en este preciso momento su cuerpo ardía por el beso que le daba Itachi.

Esto es lo que siempre quiso que sucediera; dejar de esperar por un momento que el mundo le arrebató por la diferencia de edades y categorías sociales. Aquel mundo que podía separar antes y después del beso, le dio la sensación de convertirse en un vago recuerdo. Sasori solamente quería vivir en este mundo ideal que se abría paso.

El beso de Itachi se profundizo más, ignorando a todo lo que no fuera Sasori. Ambos estaban juntos en ese momento, se habían encontrado de nuevo y…

Bueno, a parar con todas esas tonterías. Mientras seguían besándose, simplemente se dejaron llevar y olvidaron que aparte de ellos existía un mundo en el que esconderse para poder ser felices.

**¿FIN?**

* * *

Mary (sentada como si le hubieran contado una historia de Navidad, mirando a Sasori): —Pues, no me ha gustado mucho por tantos huecos irracionales, pero..

Sasori: —¿Y po qué me miras a mí?! (o.ó) ¡Has sido tú quien escribió la historia!

Mary: —Cierto (.w.)

Itachi (ignorándolos): —Respecto al *: Es un término que proviene de la India. En el S. XIX, al ser hispanizada, se utiliza para designar a quien vive entre abundancia de riquezas y bienes. —Mary lo abraza del cuello.

Mary: —¡Y aquí el final de este pequeño obsequio de mí, para ustedes sempais amantes del ItaSaso! —mira a Sasori—. Y tú creías que no lo iba a terminar.

Sasori: —En mi vida dije eso (¬.¬)

Mary: —No se miente en Navidad (=.=) Es la epoca de la alegría, la felicidad y el amor que se da y recibe (nwn).

Deidara (apareciendo de pronto detrás de los tres, con un aura oscura y tenebrosa): —¿Y entonces, Mary chan, por qué no me siento ni alegre o feliz o lleno de amor para dar y recibir, hum?

(Los tres se quedan congelados, temblando de miedo)

Mary (volteando a ver a Deidara, despacio): —Ho...Hola, sempai sama (o-o"")

Deidara (preparando su arcilla): —Te mataré, hum (nwn#)

Mary: —(oxo)... Pero... pero es Navidad.

Deidara: —Me importa un cacahuate, hum.

Mary: —Pero esto era un regalo para mis sempais (Q.Q) El Año Nuevo trataré de publicar un SasoDei...

Deidara: —¿Ya lo empezaste entonces, hum? (*w*)

Mary: —... er.. (eweUUU) —silencio profundo. Largo e incómodo silencio en que los tres Akatsuki miran a Mary, esperando—, pues...no realmente, pero...

Deidara: —Será mejor que corras, hum (u.ú)

Mary: —¡Ahhh! (xO) ¡Madara sempai, Madara sempai, ayuda! —sale corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana, con Deidara detrás de ella—. ¡Sempai sama quiere matarme!

Sasori: —(o.o) ¿Como que Madara? (o.ó) ¿Qué tiene que ver ese maldito con Deidara? ¡Eh, mocosa! —saca a Sandaime y corre detrás de ella—. ¡Explicame eso, mocosa!

Itachi: —...(o/.\oU) Esta casa es de locos... —mira a los lectores—. Mary les agradecera su review... si es que sigue viva para el Año Nuev y logra publicar algo. Por mi parte, y e nombre de Mary, agradezco su atención a la historia, espero que les haya gustado mucho y que pasen felice fiestas. Nos vemos... Ahora, iré a ver si puedo ayudar a Mary chan (n/.\nU)


	2. Sueño dentro de un sueño

¡Hola sempais! Bueno, en realidad quiero aclarar que este fic no estaba realmente pensado para nada más, pero últimamente no han dejado de molestarme las palabras y de hecho, aunque aumentó una nueva historia, mis manos no dejaban de insistir en escribir en esta continuación. Sinceramente, las he regañado, les he golpeado, pero no me hicieron caso y antes de darme cuenta hice un "nuevo capítulo". Aunque me permito avisarles que en esta ocasión, nuevamente me voy bajo la dosis de gomitas de San Luis y quedó tan peculiar como suelen quedar luego de tanta azúcar en mi organismo (xD).

Ahm, pues nada más me queda avisar también que "Las Hojas de una Vida" ya tiene unas tres hojitas... no me miren así; he hecho como diez o quince hojas un par de veces y terminó eliminando el progreso, por lo que pediré su paciencia. De verdad planeó continuarlo. A quien lea "Every need someone" y "Akuma ga daisukidesu"... el primero me está creando problemas, pero ya publicaré pronto en él porque de verdad ya hice esperar mucho y pues, bueno, supongo que no importará que no tenga tantos reviews (T-T) y con respecto al segundo... pues, cumpliré mi amenaza de que sino hay ItaSaso no sigo escribiendo SasoDei (:P); ¿qué? ¿No se la habían creído? Pues sí, fíjense que sí (nwn) (pausa dramática antes de que levante los brazos) ¡ItaSaso rulez! (owo)/

Entonces, esperando que les gusté mi nuevo "proyecto", los dejó con la "continuación" que me sacaron mis manos desobedientes y mi adicción por las gomitas -en serio, parezco Itachi con los dangos (=.=)-

* * *

_"Copos de nieve, tan puros y perfectos que derraman su esencia en mi voz. Una y otra vez te llamó, pero encuentro solamente esta ridícula adicción al dolor que me produce un adiós silencioso que marcas entre la oscuridad. ¿Puedes oírme llamándote? ¿O ya te has sumido entre las sombras de un sueño sin fin? ¿Puedo acompañarte? Compartamos el aliento y muramos juntos luego de vivir en la luz. Eres la rosa de invierno; esta es mi canción para ti"_

**Sueño dentro de un sueño.**

_"Duerme, sueña. El día de mañana, aunque el sol no salga estaré a tu lado; siempre tomando tu mano"_

**.**

Siempre tenía la sensación de que lo seguían de cerca, como si las sombras se arrastraran en el suelo y pretendieran alcanzarlo. Por las noches podía verlas acercarse peligrosamente, gritando su nombre para sumirlo en el olvido. Repetían una y otra vez que esa vida no le pertenecía, que olvidara el destino que prometía una cálida luz sobre su piel, que lo acariciaba mientras soltaba un quedo suspiro. Él pertenecía a las sombras, al frío, a la nada.

Manos oscuras se levantaban y se enzarzaban en una discusión que solo ellos entendían, murmurando cosas que era incapaz de comprender, pero que lo asfixiaban. Su voces eran roncas, inidentificables, tenebrosas y despectivas. Lo odiaban al mismo tiempo que lo reclamaban. Esas sombras que cubrían su boca para que no gritara y lo arrastraban hacia el suelo, fundiéndolo con la tierra, haciendo que desapareciera. Lo sofocaban aquellas palabras de odio y le provocaban estremecimientos por todo el cuerpo.

Había fango en sus pies y él se hundía. Pronto dejaba de creer que era fango, porque entre más se movía, su cuerpo se adhería a la sustancia, impidiendo que pudiera alzar las manos. Quería gritar, pero no tenía voz. ¿Dónde estaba su familia? ¿Por qué no corrían a ayudarlo?

Sobre su cabeza apareció un cielo oscuro y un par de ojos color rubí. Él no entendía por qué se sentía atemorizado por ellos si al mismo tiempo le resultaban vagamente familiares.

Estiró la mano hacia el cielo. Tan oscuro, tan brillante. Estaba en ese sueño de nuevo. Y lo único que hizo fue murmurar un nombre, dejando que el viento lo llevara lejos en una súplica que nadie iba a escuchar. Solamente dijo: "Itachi", antes de sumirse en la profunda oscuridad.

Cuando abrió los ojos y se sentó, el aire le faltaba. Los cabellos se le pegaban a las sienes y a la frente, como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua. Era asqueroso, pero saber que lo único que le mantenía recubierto era una capa de sudor le tranquilizaba. Parpadeó en la oscuridad y se preguntó momentáneamente dónde estaba; durante lo que le pareció una eternidad trató de normalizar su respiración y ubicarse en espacio y tiempo. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente, repitiéndose que todo estaba bien.

A su nariz le llegó un aroma de madera y algo parecido al regaliz. Se sintió mejor, como si en su interior se disparara un sosiego al que le dio la bienvenida con prontitud. Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la almohada y agradeció no golpearse contra la cabecera de la cama, así como pasaba normalmente cuando _ese _sueño lo visitaba.

Con un ademán molesto se apartó los cabellos de la cara y se quitó a empujones las pesadas sábanas. En cuanto éstas se deslizaron violentamente de sus pies, sintió el frío —¿qué iba a esperarse si estaban con bajas temperaturas y él se dormía con el pecho descubierto?—, pero no le importó. Entre la oscuridad se calzó las pantuflas y luego, con un movimiento algo torpe, encendió la lámpara que tenía en un pequeño buró. Le dio un toquecillo en la punta y ésta se encendió tenuemente, apenas lo suficiente para dibujar un poco de la habitación en la que vivía. Era muy sencilla y contaba solamente con una mesilla donde había acomodada una marioneta a medio terminar, además de un armario y otra puerta corrediza donde guardaba sus marionetas más preciadas; en la pared a la que miraba, estaba colgado un espejo y en la esquina oscura de la recámara tenía acomodados un montón de óleos, botes de pintura y pinceles con los que acostumbraba a trabajar los escasos días en que las marionetas parecían aburrirle.

Observando todo eso que le rodeaba, Sasori cubrió la cara con sus manos y tragó saliva ruidosamente. Había algo en su semblante que podría apocar a cualquiera, incluso podría hacer que los ángeles lloraran. En realidad, él no se sentía tan triste, pero todavía estaba adormilado y la sensación producida por esa pesadilla tardaría varios minutos en hacerle consciente del temblor que se apoderó de su cuerpo o las punzadas en el pecho. De momento, se hallaba en un estado de sopor que le impedía darse cuenta de nada aparte del miedo o la desesperación que se mantenían a su lado, igual que presencias fantasmagóricas, alrededor de su cerebro.

Había tenido ese sueño desde hace casi un mes y no comprendía qué quería decir. Los primeros días despertó gritando y removiéndose en la cama hasta caer, y aunque ahora su pesadilla resultaba muda, él sentía más temor por dormir que a cualquier otra cosa. Porque ahí estaban esos ojos, lo perseguían y se alimentaban gustosos del pánico que él sentía mientras la tierra se lo tragaba y lo sumía en el olvido, igual que cuando las sombras atenazaban su cuello e incluso sin tener una forma corpórea, lo asfixiaban.

Sorbió por la nariz, a punto de echarse a llorar como no lo hacía desde que tenía cinco años y los relámpagos lo espantaban y le hacían correr hasta la cama de sus padres, hablando de pesadillas y monstruos que acechaban debajo de la cama o en la ventana, raspando el cristal y lanzándole una invitación que no sería prudente aceptar o siquiera, pensar. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, esperando que el dolor físico lo trajera de vuelta a la vida, pero le resultó casi imposible. La sensación de que todavía lo estrangulaban se mantuvo durante largos minutos.

Ya había pasado cuatro o cinco noches igual: Despertándose en plena madrugada, con un grito ahogado en la garganta para luego dar vueltas y vueltas en búsqueda de caer en los brazos de Morfeo una vez más… o no, estaba mejor despierto.

Se enderezó y volvió a jalar una bocanada de aire, para deshacerse del nudo en la boca del estómago. Quería terminar con esas pesadillas, pero no sabía qué hacer. Tomó tranquilizantes e incluso pastillas para dormir, pero la sensación de que le podía suceder algo horrible mientras dormía le dejaba despierto, con ojo avizor en cada esquina. No dejaba la luz prendida porque todavía se sentía ridículo al convertirse en un niño miedoso; él nunca lo había sido.

Tal vez era el estrés, se dijo. En los últimos meses, había tenido muchas presiones por parte de la escuela. Sin embargo, ahora estaban de "vacaciones". El periodo de exámenes se había terminado y Orochimaru había despedido a la mayoría de los alumnos a sus casas por los días de fin de semestre hace un par de semanas. Él no se había ido porque, bueno, no tenía a donde ir.

Antes de deprimirse más volvió a lo importante: Esas pesadillas no podían deberse al estrés. Tampoco es como si se medicara o algo parecido. Esa nada que lo estaba devorando poco a poco, le daba miedo; ¿y si se estaba volviendo loco? No era imposible. De hecho, estaba consciente de que su obsesión por las marionetas empezaba a ser poco saludable, pero hace casi un mes y medio que no las tocaba, desde que… había asistido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Itachi.

Pensar en él, aunque fuera ese escaso segundo, le dejó una tranquilidad suficiente para volver a recostarse y —haciéndose un ovillo— tratar de dormir. Recordó al Uchiha colándose en su habitación para observarlo.

—Duermes hecho bolita, igual que un zorro o un gatito —le dijo entonces el moreno, sonriendo burlescamente. Sasori lo miró iracundo, pero Itachi se limitó a encogerse de hombros y reiterar su observación—: También eres igual de huraño que uno.

A Sasori no le gustaban ese tipo de comentarios pero, por alguna razón, cuando venían del Uchiha los soportaba e incluso, le hacían ruborizarse. Era algo patético, pero no le podía hacer nada, ¿verdad?

Volvió a sujetar las cobijas y echárselas encima. El frío se disipó casi de inmediato, pero él no cerró los ojos. Pensó en apagar la lámpara, sin embargo se mantuvo echó bolita, pegando las rodillas hasta casi la altura del cuello, esperando que al menos, esa luz lograra adormecerlo y le resultara confortable, lo suficiente para dormitar.

Pero se quedó ahí durante horas, y para cuando la luz del sol atravesó la ventana, él seguía observando un punto fijo en la nada.

**0*0*0**

Itachi miró indeterminado tiempo la carta en su mano. Sabía que no iba a poder enviarla, pero aún así la había escrito en un repentino deseo de llegar a depositarla en el buzón, con la vaga esperanza de que Sasuke respondiera y pudieran seguir manteniendo contacto. Secretamente también deseaba que su padre se tomara la molestia de contestar y decirle que lo sucedido hace casi dos meses estaba… remotamente perdonado.

Lanzó un suspiro y dejó que la carta cayera sobre la mesa con un sonido mudo. Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y se limpió las lagañas.

Escribió cincuenta y cuatro cartas; cincuenta y tres cartas estaban guardadas en una caja debajo de la cama y la otra la tenía enfrente, reposando solitaria sobre el escritorio, burlándose de él por su cobardía. ¿Dónde estaba ese chico que sacó a bailar a Sasori frente a un montón de "burócratas"? Bueno, suponía que se había escondido dentro de un agujero enorme para ocultar la soledad que lo abrumaba cada vez que pensaba en su hermano y en la imposibilidad de verlo. Así era justamente lo que le escribía: El hecho de que, sin importar qué, seguía pensando en la calidez de su hogar y se estaba dando cuenta de lo difícil que era vivir separado de todo cuanto había conocido, no precisamente por los lujos perdidos, sino porque ya no podían pasar un rato juntos, igual que antes.

Era un camino un poco renegado, ese de querer a una persona de tu mismo sexo, pensó con cierta amargura. Lo hacía todo tan difícil; y eso también lo expresaba.

Se talló la cara con una mano y dejó salir una maldición en voz baja. Bueno, _querer _era una palabra muy fuerte e implicaba muchos posibles malentendidos. Parte de él se resistía a creer que besar a Sasori fuera algo anormal, y otra parte deseaba enterrar el secreto hasta muy en el fondo. Hasta ahora, eso les había funcionado a ambos en torno a la escuela; el imprevisto de la fiesta fue tomado por Deidara, Konan y Orochimaru como algo concerniente solo a ellos. Un secreto.

Eso le molestaba, si se ponía a pensar demasiado en ello, pero respetaba que Sasori no quisiera mostrarlo abiertamente. De hecho, dudaba que él pudiera volver a hacerlo. Aquella noche no era un recuerdo vago, pero la valentía a la que accedió parecía haberse quedado envuelta por una manta que la hacía invisible a sí mismo. En parte se sentía como un hipócrita, y por otro lado se repetía que no necesitaba adjudicarse más problemas. Esto último era porque a veces, algunos de los invitados de la fiesta visitaban a Orochimaru y platicaban, por lo que el esparcimiento de un rumor innecesario empeoraría su situación familiar. Definitivamente no se arrepentía, pero quería guardar la esperanza de que algún día pudiera volver.

"_No eres mi hijo_". Itachi se estremeció ante el recuerdo de su padre gritándole eso.

Para distraerse echó un vistazo alrededor. Tenía apenas el escritorio, un clóset y otro pequeño cuarto que Itachi se proponía a convertir en una especie de almacén de los libros que fuera adquiriendo. Sobre la cama ya perfectamente tendida estaba un libro que había pedido en la biblioteca y colgado encima de la cabecera de la cama, estaba un cuadro de casi un metro cuadrado donde se podía ver la conocida escena de aquella tienda donde había conocido por primera vez a Sasori; él le dijo que lo había pintado para que Orochimaru lo aceptara como estudiante oficial, aunque se aseguró de repetir que el mayor ya le había insistido en ello desde mucho tiempo atrás. Decía que casi no le gustaba y antes de ir a la fiesta hace un mes pensaba tirarlo o dejar que lo colgaran en un pasillo al que casi nunca fuera, para no verlo. Itachi le dijo que si insistía en cualquiera de las opciones, sería mejor si se lo regalaba, pues le traía una sensación de añoranza y fe, aunque sonara estúpido.

Miró por la ventana, observando los árboles que se extendían antes de cruzarse con un lago y rodearlo. Él tenía vista a la parte de atrás de la mansión que Orochimaru usaba de escuela, lo que realmente le encantaba porque había pocas personas que se animaran a pasear por ahí cuando la piscina, los campos deportivos, etc., se encontraban del lado opuesto. Aún ahora prefería los lugares con poca gente, pensó divertido. Era una suerte que solamente fueran setenta estudiantes además de él, todos ellos excepcionales en las artes, deportes o en cualquier ciencia. En realidad, nunca se había imaginado tan cómodo y expectante por lo que sucediera al otro día.

Recargó el codo en el escritorio y luego apoyó en la mano la cabeza, contemplando la naturaleza que rodeaba la mansión. Era un escenario casi perfecto, y ahora mismo él deseaba salir y volver a caminar por los senderos poco gastados, si podía, junto a Sasori. En este momento, con las vacaciones entre los semestres, solamente quedaban unos quince o veinte estudiantes y la mayoría dormía hasta la una de la tarde y luego ocupaba su tiempo en sus _hobbies. _Él podía pasarse el día en la biblioteca y Sasori lo podía acompañar sin ningún problema, pero el día de hoy quería caminar, recibir el aire frío de finales de invierno y sentarse en cualquier lado a descansar y tal vez, a platicar de cualquier cosa.

Sonrió ante la perspectiva. No obstante, su gesto no tardó en desaparecer. La última semana, Sasori había estado mucho más desgastado que de costumbre y apenas le dirigía la palabra —de hecho, pocas veces se encontraban sus miradas— e Itachi comenzaba a preocuparse, aunque sabía lo común que eran los malos humos del pelirrojo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar si él había hecho algo que le molestara o no le pareciera en algún aspecto; ¿prestó poca atención la última vez que el menor le habló del arte eterno? No, él incluso había comentado a su favor. ¿Lo hizo esperar? Jamás, para él resultaba impensable dejar a alguien como Sasori esperando, no solamente porque se encabronaría, sino porque él usualmente estaba lo suficientemente ansioso como para llegar antes de la hora. ¿Había dicho algo imprudente o había actuado de forma estúpida? No creía que fuera algo respecto a esas dos.

Durante un segundo quisiera poder preguntarle a alguien respecto al comportamiento del menor, quizá a Deidara, pero creía no agradarle mucho al rubio y posiblemente si le preguntaba lo mandaría al diablo; encima, el alumno de Sasori no estaba en esa escuela-orfanato por vacaciones ya que se había ido con su familia. Lo mismo Konan, así que no podía acudir a nadie para preguntar por el pelirrojo.

Lanzó un suspiro pesado. Y fue entonces que tocaron a la puerta de su cuarto.

Con el corazón ligeramente desbocado, metió la carta en sus bolsillos y se apresuró a ir a la puerta, alaciándose los cabellos por si era Sasori. Esta vez no se había dado el tiempo de peinarlos, y no se interesaba demasiado por su apariencia en esos momentos, hasta que se le ocurrió que Sasori podría buscarlo.

Se reprochó casi inmediatamente; sino era el pelirrojo y se desilusionaba, sería su culpa por esperarlo con repentina intensidad.

Agradeció que al abrir la puerta fuera efectivamente el pelirrojo quien estuviera al otro lado y esforzó una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando Sasori se percató de ella, solamente abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y apartó la mirada, ruborizándose.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo? —Le preguntó, tratando de sonar un poco hastiado. Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—Justamente pensaba en ir a visitarte —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros. Una vez que se percató de las manchas oscuras debajo de los ojos del chico dejó de sonreír y se puso extremadamente serio—. Sasori, ¿qué pasa? ¿No has dormido? ¿Te has quedado reparando tus marionetas?

Sasori se talló los ojos distraídamente y luego asintió con la cabeza parcamente. Itachi intuyó que le mentía, pero no hizo alusión de saberlo.

—Es solo que no lograba hacer que dejara de rechinar el brazo de Karasu —explicó el pelirrojo, dejando caer el brazo en el costado. De alguna manera, Itachi pensó en un niño pequeño que viene a quedarse a dormir en la cama de sus padres, con un peluche en la mano y con su pijama repleta de patitos. Sacudió la cabeza, tanto en respuesta a lo dicho por Sasori como para apartar ese último pensamiento de la mente.

—Lo que haces está mal. No deberías quedarte despierto, ni siquiera en vacaciones. Es malo para tu salud.

—Exageras —comentó, haciendo un ademán indiferente. Itachi abrió la boca para reprenderlo, pero Sasori se apresuró a hablar—: ¿Su Majestad va a quedarse un rato más peinando esos gallitos en el cabello o me hará compañía en el desayuno?

Las manos del moreno se movieron a su cabello y se sintió algo estúpido porque no sabía dónde estaban los gallitos y pretendía cubrirlos. Sasori lanzó una risa melodiosa, aunque a Itachi no se le escapo el cansancio en su gesto, incluso la forma en que se sacudían sus hombros denotaban lo exhausto que estaba. Deseó levantar la mano y acariciar su mejilla, pero hubo algo en su interior que lo detuvo nada más pensarlo.

—Desayuno —respondió al fin, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sasori se hizo a un lado y ambos caminaron en silencio por el largo pasillo, de paredes tapizadas de un color mármol. Varias veces escuchó a Deidara quejarse de la falta de color, y aseguraba que le encantaban las pinturas que paulatinamente eran colocadas, incluso aquellas que resultaban un poco aterradoras, como el muñeco desarmado y con las piezas botadas en un lado y otro, regadas como si fuera una marioneta rota.

Echó un vistazo a Sasori, que miraba hacia delante con una expresión más bien ida. Parecía estar pensando en nada, y sus ojos parecían cruzar las barreras de espacio y tiempo hasta llevarlo a un lugar donde Itachi lamentaba, no podía acompañarlo.

—¿Cuál es el plan para el día de hoy? —se ánimo a preguntar al fin, trayendo de vuelta al pelirrojo. Puede que nunca fuera a decirlo en voz alta, pero Itachi odiaba la brecha que se creaba entre ellos cada vez que Sasori perdía la noción del tiempo. El Akasuna se giró a verlo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si acabaran de sacarlo de un sueño que estaba disfrutando.

—Desayunamos de ocho treinta a nueve. Salimos a pasear veinte minutos y nos sentamos en algún lugar durante otra hora. Regresamos a la mansión y vamos a la biblioteca dos horas. Tengo un cuadro que pintar y marionetas que arreglar, así que estaré solo el resto del día.

Itachi procuró no hacer una mueca. No es como si fuera ese tipo de persona que necesita tener a su pareja todo el tiempo a la vista como un maldito parásito o un desquiciado celoso, pero últimamente notaba que Sasori pasaba mucho de su tiempo a solas y lo eludía con más insistencia. No podía evitar preguntarse si estaría haciendo algo mal, o si nada más resultó algo pasajero en la vida del pelirrojo que ya empezaba a cuestionarse sobre las ventajas de tenerlo cerca.

Ese pensamiento le hizo pequeño el estómago y estuvo seguro de que se le escapó una especie de gemido. Para cuando se giró a ver a Sasori, éste le prestaba toda su atención, tal vez preguntándose por qué la cara despectiva que tenía. Se apresuró a dedicarle una sonrisa tensa y medio bromista.

—¿En serio? ¿Me dedicarás tan poco tiempo a mí? —le preguntó, con más ganas de molestar que realmente ofendido. O eso creía—. Qué mal.

—No te comportes como un mocoso —le contestó Sasori, de forma tajante. Itachi lo miró, parpadeando. El pelirrojo hizo lo mismo, aunque exceptuando el momento en que parpadeaba rápidamente—. ¿Qué?

—¿Estás molesto? ¿Prefieres que te deje solo _ahora_?

La cara que puso el pelirrojo le sorprendió todavía más que el tono tan molesto que había aplicado antes. Se quedó estático, esperando la respuesta.

—Lo siento. No quería ofenderte —comentó Sasori, lo que simplemente hizo que Itachi arqueara las cejas. Se había visto repentinamente frágil—. Si quieres pasamos el día entero juntos.

Itachi negó con la cabeza, esforzando una sonrisa.

—Era broma.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no podrías pasar un día conmigo?

—Estás actuando como si no hubieras sido tú quien planeó estar el día con tus marionetas —hizo una pausa y se acercó al pelirrojo, que casi se aleja un par de pasos, pero Itachi le sostuvo la mano y le sonrió. Le pasó una mano por los cabellos y observó complacido la forma en que el menor cerraba los ojos y lanzaba un suspiro quedo—. No importa, Sasori. Pasaría el día contigo, pero no estropearé tus planes.

Sasori abrió los ojos y lo miró directamente, haciendo que mariposas revolotearan en su estómago.

—Puedo cambiar mis planes —dijo el pelirrojo e Itachi juntó las frentes de ambos.

—No hace falta —insistió el moreno, separándose—. Te iré a visitar cuando termines tus quehaceres.

—Qué excusa más barata —le soltó, echándose para atrás y alejándose de él a grandes zancadas. Uno podría decir que enojado—. Bien, de todos modos —añadió, levantando la mano por encima del hombro y agitándola como si pretendiera apartar una basura—, lo único que serías es una molestia.

—¿Perdona? —murmuró el mayor, caminando hacia él—. Oye, Sasori. Estoy tratando de complacerte.

—No es verdad. Habrías aceptado que cambiara de planes, aunque me alegró que no lo hayas hecho.

—Pero fuiste tú quien sugirió (o más bien ordenó) que estarías el resto del día encerrado en tus asuntos. En realidad no me molesta, me alegra que tengas algo que te apasioné tanto. Yo solo quería…

—No importa. —Interrumpió, levantando una mano en ademán de frenar sus palabras—. Me aburro bastante en tu compañía, de todos modos —sentenció con dureza. Itachi frunció el ceño; a veces sucedía que alguien o algo le hacían una mala pasada a Sasori y él se desquitaba con él. En lo personal, eso le fastidiaba mucho, pero procuraba no decir una palabra cuando sucedía, más bien, se limitaba a retirarse y esperar pacientemente. Sin embargo, estos días realmente Sasori estaba muy irritable, y se estaba volviendo más molesto de lo que, supuso, estaría bien admitir.

—Sasori, no me gusta que descargues tu malhumor conmigo. Así que, si hicieras el favor de comportarte, te lo agradecería bastante. Solo estoy tratando de ser amable.

—A otro perro con ese hueso. —El pelirrojo se detuvo repentinamente, y se giró a verlo. Itachi sintió un escalofrío al ver que parecía triste y confundido al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo que se quedara ahí—. Lo siento. No sé qué demonios me pasa…

Itachi arrugó el ceño y luego se acercó.

—Descuida —le aseguró, con una voz tranquilizadora—. Tal vez necesitas dormir; tienes ojeras más grandes que las mías.

—¡Deja de bromear! —Nuevamente, se oía enojado. Qué cambios de humor, pensó Itachi, extrañado. Ya se empezaba a parecer a ese tipo de la clase de biología. ¿Zetsu, se llamaba? Ah, tal vez se estaban juntando demasiado; procuraría mantenerlo a distancia o pronto tendría que nombrar a dos tipos de Sasori—. ¿Qué? —Preguntó el menor, con el ceño fruncido; parecía enojado, y con las sombras bajo los ojos podría ser un personaje antagonista en un cuento para niños—. ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

—Me duele un poco el estómago —mintió Itachi presurosamente. En el interior, agradecía que vivir tanto tiempo entre la gente que solía visitar su (antigua) casa, le permitiera disfrazar la verdad de una manera remotamente convincente. Sasori le echó un vistazo a cuerpo entero y luego volvió la mirada a sus ojos, como si sospechara algo.

—¿Entonces no quieres comer? ¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería? —Preguntó, algo molesto. Itachi pensó que de ser verdad, le estaría arruinando los planes al chico, y que se enojaría porque su programa del día se viera frustrado en vez de preocuparse por su salud. Poco a poco, le estaba pareciendo que el pelirrojo hacía todo por simple obligación y eso le dolió un poco, pero le quitó importancia sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Es por hambre. —Pobre de él sino comía de una manera que refutara estas palabras. Sasori asintió, esta vez casi de manera comprensiva. Itachi se sintió como un pez que regresa al mar luego de estar en peligro de quedarse en la red de un barco pesquero.

—Bueno, ya podrás atiborrarte de comida en cuanto bajemos al comedor —susurró, apenas consciente de que lo hacía, o así le pareció a Itachi—. Creo que en el menú de hoy está el Bakudan; al mocoso le gusta mucho. Es una lástima que no esté los pocos días que Chouji cocina —añadió, algo pensativo. Itachi asintió parcamente, notando la sonrisa que estaba surcando los labios del menor, de esa forma tan natural que una persona tiene cuando, efectivamente, se divierte o disfruta de la plática.

—¿Y dónde vive la familia de Deidara? —Preguntó Itachi, por hacer conversación nada más; adoraba ver la forma en que se movían los labios del pelirrojo, y su mirada perdiéndose en el horizonte del pasillo mientras resplandecía repentinamente. No obstante, Sasori arqueó las cejas y le dirigió una mirada algo acusadora.

—Reconozco que la familia de Deidara es un poco difícil, pero realmente me sorprende que jamás lo hayan mencionado entre las fiestas de tu casa —comentó, y parecía molesto aunque el Uchiha no comprendía muy bien el por qué—. ¿No te suena el apellido de Iwa?

—Vagamente… —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Onoki. Onoki —dijo, repitiendo el nombre para enfatizarlo más—. Es el dueño de una empresa de materiales de construcción, tecnología y también dirige los metros que entran y salen de la Capital. ¡Itachi! Me sorprende que lo ignores.

Ah, ya recordaba al anciano. Pero estaba seguro de que jamás había visto a nadie como Deidara; el rubio destacaba demasiado como para olvidar su rostro.

—No es que lo haya pasado por alto, aunque me extraña que teniendo relación con Deidara, Onoki jamás lo hubiese mencionado. Parece lo suficientemente talentoso para presumirlo. —Justo como lo hacía su padre con sus hijos, pensó amargamente.

—Desprecia el hecho de que Deidara quiera convertirse en artista —explicó Sasori—. El mocoso lo llama usualmente retrograda, aunque no entiendo bien el por qué le molesta tanto si aún a regañadientes, el anciano y su padre le pagan estos estudios.

—Oh, ¿se supone que debemos pagarlos? —Preguntó Itachi, algo consternado. Sasori le dirigió una mirada burlona.

—Entenderás que si Orochimaru te está dando todo esto gratis es porque cuenta con que algún día te convertirás en benefactor de la escuela —señaló con una sonrisa ladina—. A estas alturas la vida que tenemos se mantiene de otros más que "agradecen" los "favores" que recibieron en un pasado.

—No tenía idea.

—¿Al menos lo imaginabas? Orochimaru no dice nada, pero te deja ciertas sutilezas en el camino. ¿A caso no reparabas en ello?

—Creo que me lo esperaba. Es fácil de imaginarlo. —Itachi observó durante un segundo las paredes del pasillo, reparando en el reflejo que ofrecía de ambos un gran espejo de marco dorado resplandeciente. Vio a Sasori encogiéndose de hombros pesadamente, e igual que si eso acabara con sus energías, se detuvo repentinamente y agachó la cabeza, llevándose una mano a la boca. Itachi volteó hacia él con una rapidez que podría haberlo mareado, y alzó las manos para atrapar al pelirrojo. Cuando vio que no se caía, simplemente ciñó sus dedos en torno a los hombros de Sasori, para darle un poco de equilibrio. Al hacerlo, pudo notar que se sentía más delgado que la última vez; casi como un saco de huesos—. Creo que deberíamos llevarte a la enfermería, Sasori. Estás famélico.

—De nuevo, solamente exageras —le dijo el menor, levantando la mirada y dedicándole una de esas sonrisas prepotentes que Itachi empezaba a detestar—. Estoy bien. Un té y estaré como nuevo.

—Tal vez deberíamos…

—He dicho que no, maldita sea —le interrumpió Sasori, poniendo mala cara. Itachi asintió lentamente, como si temiera que un movimiento más brusco le fuera a granjear un golpe que lo tiraría al suelo. El pelirrojo desvió la mirada y retrocediendo precipitadamente, dando un traspié que casi termina por tirarlo. Inmediatamente el Uchiha alzó las manos para atraparlo, pero Sasori logró recuperar el equilibrio al último segundo y se mantuvo quieto, con la cabeza nuevamente gacha y esperando quién sabe qué cosa—. Estoy bien, solo me he mareado un poco.

—Vale. —Murmuró el joven, con el ceño algo fruncido. Sasori no cedería a hablar sobre lo que le aquejara, pero él estaría al pendiente, como siempre. Se acercó y le pasó una mano por los cabellos, despeinándolo un poco—. Descuida, seguramente necesitas comer y luego te dará sueño. Tal vez alcances a dormir.

—Estás de broma. Tengo que terminar la pintura y mis marionetas —refunfuñó. Itachi volvió a asentir—. No hagas eso. Pareciera que estás tratando con un deficiente mental.

—Para nada —se apresuró a decir el Uchiha, plantándole un fugaz beso en la frente—. Tu tenacidad es algo que usualmente admiró. Me impresiona la terquedad que le pones a algunas cosas.

—Y tratas, de alguna manera, de decirme que en esta ocasión la detestas.

—No, porque estoy seguro de que luego de comer y salir a pasear un rato podrás irte a dormir y tus quehaceres no te importaran —comentó, con toda seguridad. Sasori chasqueó la lengua y se dio media vuelta; no parecía enojado, más bien solamente exhausto. Itachi se puso a un lado y ambos siguieron caminando por el pasillo que daría a la sala común.

Itachi le lanzó una fugaz mirada al menor. Le parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que lo vio con tanta minuciosidad, grabando en su memoria cada pequeño detalle que tenía el joven a su lado, incluso los defectos que poseía, que eran casi nulos y por más que se esforzaba en encontrarlos no podía dar con alguno. Sin embargo, ahora mismo las manchas oscuras bajo los ojos eran algo lo suficientemente malo como para resaltar demasiado en la pálida piel. Frunció el ceño; reconocía esa fragilidad, porque era exactamente la misma que vio en el niño de hace cinco años, mientras se resignaba a ser golpeado hasta la muerte.

Sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago y quiso rodear con los brazos el cuerpo de Sasori, atraerlo a su pecho y decirle que cualquier cosa que necesitara, él se la daría; daría toda su vida con tal de no encontrarse con esa mirada llena de desesperación, como si le hubiesen diagnosticado alguna enfermedad terminal.

Abrió la boca, pero fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra. ¡Odiaba eso! Justamente cuando más necesitaba a su cerebro, éste le fallaba.

—Sasori —murmuró, por el simple placer que le causaba decir todas esas letras juntas. El pelirrojo se giró a verlo inmediatamente, respondiendo al llamado como usualmente lo hacía, pero tenía algo diferente que hacía que el alma se le cayera a los pies.

—¿Qué pasa?

Itachi lo pensó largo rato, pero al final, simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada. —Dijo al fin, luego de varios segundos.

**0*0*0**

Sasori se dejó caer pesadamente de sentón, recargándose en el pie del árbol. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Itachi había tenido razón respecto a que tendría mucho sueño después de desayunar. El moreno se había apresurado a quitarse la chaqueta y ponérsela sobre los hombros, y mientras se sentaba a su lado sin estremecerse al tocar la tierra fría, el pelirrojo lanzó un quedo suspiro cansado.

Los ojos le pesaban y aunque había intentado hacer plática, sus labios ya no le respondían. El Bakudan no era de sus comidas favoritas, y también se había granjeado un mal sabor de boca cuando Sakura —esa maldita chica promiscua—, se acercó a _su _Itachi para regalarle unos dangos; lo peor de todo es que el Uchiha los había recibido gustoso.

—¿A caso no ves que le das alas? —le había preguntado mientras salían del comedor—. ¿O es que eres idiota? ¡Te digo que no quiero que le hables a esas dos estúpidas! Haruno y Yamanaka son detestables, y te recuerdo que tú mismo las has catalogado así a veces. Entonces, ¿por qué les dedicas esa sonrisa tan hipócrita todo el tiempo? Me molesta.

—Pero sería una pena desperdiciar los dangos que se esforzó en prepararme —se defendió el moreno, llevándose otra bolita a la boca—. Además —agregó, una vez que tragó el bocado y se sentó a su lado—, yo te he invitado y tú los has rechazado.

—¿Y por qué crees que ha sido?

—Suponía (hasta ahora) que es porque odias lo dulce —indicó, con una leve sonrisa. El pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada ponzoñosa; vale, era cierto que al contrario de Itachi, normalmente detestaba esas comidas, pero eso no tenía nada que ver.

—Naturalmente, te equivocas.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?

—¡Tira esas cosas a la basura! —exclamó, mientras alzaba los brazos con un ademán furioso y luego los cruzaba. Poco le faltaba para inflar los cachetes en berrinche. Sabía que actuaba muy infantil, pero se sintió ridículamente feliz cuando el Uchiha aventó a un lado el par de cajitas con el dango. Los palitos salieron volando y se quedaron en el pasto, lo que le aseguraba a Sasori que Itachi ya no se acercaría a ellos. Ahora, el moreno se limitó a entrelazar los dedos de sus manos con toda tranquilidad. Es posible que de no estar relativamente lejos de los ojos curiosos, Sasori hubiera retirado la mano, pero allá afuera, correspondió el gesto y miró hacia otro lado, con la esperanza de que Itachi no se percatara del sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—No estés celoso, Sasori.

—Deja de decir ridiculeces. ¿Quién podría sentirse celoso por ti? —su voz se apagó. Itachi esbozó una sonrisa altanera que, en lo personal, logró molestar un poco más a Sasori—. Ya no me mires así.

Por el rabillo del ojo notó que Itachi se inclinaba a su oído. Sintió la suave respiración del Uchiha en su oído y contuvo el aliento, esperando porque él dijera algo.

—¿Por qué? —susurró Itachi y un escalofrío le corrió por la espalda al pelirrojo—. ¿Eh, Sasori?

—Porque no me gusta.

Itachi le puso la mano en el rostro y lo obligó a girarse hacia él. Sus miradas se cruzaron y el Akasuna emitió un gemido ahogado una vez que su corazón le golpeó con fuerza el pecho.

—Difiero completamente de tu respuesta —murmuró con voz sensual. Sasori odiaba que hiciera eso, que viera a través de él con tanta claridad. Esperó unos segundos antes de que el Uchiha por fin se animara a acercarse y poner sus labios sobre los suyos. Fue una caricia apenas perceptible y tardó en responderle, primero de forma torpe y luego con un poco más de confianza, como si nuevamente todo pudiera encajar en su lugar sin ningún problema.

Alzó la mano y la puso en la nuca de Itachi, para atraerlo más hacia su rostro. La presión de sus cuerpos y la calidez que ambos expedían lo estaban embriagando y de alguna manera logró olvidar el cansancio que sentía. Ahora mismo quería mantenerse tan despierto como nunca. Deseaba volver a pronunciar el nombre del Uchiha una y otra vez, entre un beso y otro.

Los cabellos del moreno le cosquilleaban la punta de la nariz. Se preguntó exactamente por qué estaban escondiendo esa relación si no había otra cosa que pudiera ser más hermosa… De acuerdo, espera, ¿qué mierda estaba diciendo? La sociedad por supuesto que jamás concebiría algo así, y ya había ocasiones en que resultaba muy difícil mantenerse como un par de amigos justo en los momentos en que deseaba tomar su mano y besarlo sin importar qué. En realidad, Sasori se sentía avergonzado y otra parte de él repetía una y otra vez que su relación estaba perjudicando a Itachi; aunque el Uchiha jamás lo hubiera dicho, aunque muy en el fondo compartía más desesperación por besarlo, él se rehusaba a hacer pública la situación. Supuso que eso solamente lo haría un imbécil y un cobarde, y odiaba admitir que era los dos.

Itachi separó sus labios de los suyos y empezó a repartirle besos en todo el rostro, con tanta delicadeza que le surgió la idea de que su cuerpo era no más resistente que el cristal. Odiaba… no, en realidad le gustaba ese trato.

Se abrazó del Uchiha y le pasó las manos por la espalda, mientras el joven le besaba el cuello. De pronto, el Uchiha se detuvo y se enderezó. Tenía el ceño fruncido y le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria a Sasori, que estaba tan aturdido que apenas se daba cuenta de la molestia palpable en el rostro del otro.

—¿Itachi? —Preguntó por fin, con la voz ronca. El Uchiha apretó la mandíbula—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Desde cuándo tienes ese tatuaje? —Le preguntó, con la voz extrañada y medio encaminada al enojo. Sasori dio un salto para atrás y frunció el ceño. Se ruborizó tanto como se lo permitieron sus mejillas, lo que desgraciadamente parecía tener una gran capacidad, porque su cabello incluso se perdía entre el sonrojo. E silencio volvió a abrazarlos, hasta que Itachi decidió romperlo, elevando la voz un par de notas—. Respóndeme, Sasori —exigió, cabe decirse que con un poco más de dureza a la que el pelirrojo estaba acostumbrado. Bajó la mirada avergonzado.

—Desde hace casi nueve meses —respondió, con un hilo de voz. Se había empezado a apartar del moreno, incluso aunque el chico pareció tratar de ceñirlo a su cuerpo con más fuerza; parecía arrepentido de haberlo mencionado. La verdad es que no es como si hubiera pretendido esconderlo durante el resto de su vida, pero la consternación de Itachi le pillaba desprevenido. Lo que era más, le fastidiaba ese tono reprobatorio y casi paternal (encabronado, pero al fin y al cabo paternal) que había usado—. No hay por qué alterarse tanto.

Itachi parecía en total desacuerdo, pero en vez de decirlo, se limitó a apretar los labios en una fina línea. En algún punto, hizo que Sasori se arrepintiera de haberse tatuado; en ese entonces simplemente quería deshacerse de la idea de que le molestaba la soledad. Intentó refugiarse en muchos lugares y cuando al fin comprendió que debía de permanecer en medio de ese estado de defensa absoluta, se le ocurrió pedir que lo _marcaran _con esa decisión. Ahora le parecía estúpido, pero de alguna manera, ese tatuaje había pasado a formar parte de él.

—Hum —fue lo único que emitió la voz grave del Uchiha, mientras alzaba la mano y tomaba el cuello de la camisa, haciéndola a un lado con lentitud, justo como lo hiciera con una especie de animal salvaje. Sasori conocía a la perfección la delineada figura que se construía con líneas delgadas de tinta negra, que se enlazaban unas entre otras, como la runa de alguna antigua caligrafía con la forma de un escorpión; no era demasiado grande, apenas de seis centímetros, si mucho. Incluso conociéndola con exactitud y habiendo pasado la punta de los dedos por la superficie de la piel, bajó la mirada y la observó.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —Preguntó, cortando las ensoñaciones del mayor. Itachi alzó la cabeza y pestañeó con una inusual rapidez, igual que lo hacía alguien cuando te cae una basura en el ojo—. Uchiha bastardo —solamente lo llamaba así cuando empezaba a sacarlo de sus casillas. El chico se obligó a prestarle toda su atención y a recuperar la lucidez—, deja de estarme vacilando. ¿Qué pasa? ¿A caso tiene algo de malo?

—¿Tiene algún significado para ti, además de tu nombre? —Le preguntó, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos sobre la soledad. Sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué otro podría tener?

Itachi lo soltó y se volvió a recostar en el tronco del árbol. Sasori frunció el ceño, repentinamente inseguro sobre cómo debía proceder ahora al ver que el Uchiha cerraba los ojos. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, volvió a abrirlos y le dedicó una sonrisa medio divertida.

Alzó la mano en su dirección y Sasori se mantuvo lo más quieto posible.

—Ven a dormir conmigo un rato —sugirió el Uchiha. Aunque el pelirrojo poca o ninguna gana tenía de dormirse, se sentó a un lado del chico y se recargó. Sus hombros se rozaban y sus rodillas estaban tan juntas que podía sentir el calor que expedía el mayor, mientras le ponía la mano sobre la suya y entrelazaba los dedos con los de él, tan infantilmente que casi lanza una risotada—. Duerme, Sasori.

Su voz le pareció tan grave, seductora y quién sabe qué cosas más, por lo que fue imposible considerar siquiera la opción de cerrar los ojos y perderse de la visión que dibujaba el sol, enmarcando con un halo casi celestial la silueta de Itachi. Volvió a ruborizarse y emitió un gemido ahogado, ¿qué tan ridículo podía ser? Chiyo había tenido mucha razón cuando le dijo que había quedado fulminado por la presencia del moreno, que, bueno, ¿a quién se le ocurriría culparlo? La energía tranquila y hermosa emanaba de cada centímetro del joven, haciendo que el corazón se le desbocara y aún así, se sintiera en tanta paz que resultaba algo absurdamente paradisiaco.

Se obligó a pensar que él no debía dejarse amar con tanta fuerza, que esa sensación era peligrosa. Sin embargo, al lado del Uchiha todo parecía encajar en su lugar, todo estaba bien.

Correspondió torpemente el gesto de Itachi, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin vigilar a todos lados en búsqueda de algunos ojos escurridizos y curiosos.

Itachi le obligó a recostarse un su regazo y Sasori tuvo que moverse varias veces antes de encontrar una posición formidable. Al fin, se quedó con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas del mayor, mientras éste, sin soltar su mano en ningún instante, usaba la que tenía libre para echarle los cabellos para atrás y peinárselos con lentitud, en una caricia apenas tangible que empezó a crear la ilusión de un sosiego que hace días él no llegaba a sentir.

Y entonces el mayor empezó a tararear aquella nana. Sasori abrió los ojos de par en par, aunque no trató de encontrar la mirada con el Uchiha y se dejó arrullar lentamente con su voz, tan profunda, tan hermosa, tan hipnótica y fulminantemente bella.

Sonrió tenuemente y se sumió en el sueño, tranquilo.

**0*0*0**

Parecían ser las cinco y media de la tarde cuando Sasori volvió a abrir los ojos. El cielo se había oscurecido un poco y ya asomaban los típicos de colores del ocaso. Sintió la cabeza pesada mientras se enderezaba y se veía completamente solo. Giró una y otra vez la mirada, en búsqueda de Itachi, y entonces se percató de que alguien estiraba la mano hacia él, por la espalda.

En cuanto volvió el rostro, se encontró con un vacío total. Se extendía frente a él como una especie de neblina.

—Sasori —lo llamó Itachi, a lo lejos. El pelirrojo se puso de pie y vaciló sobre qué dirección tomar, pues el viento le llevaba la voz del mayor a los oídos, proveniente de todos lados—. Sasori, ¿dónde estás?

El Akasuna empezó a caminar en una dirección cualquiera. La cabeza y el hombro le ardían como si le hubieran apagado un cigarro en la piel y soltó una inaudible maldición.

—¿Itachi? ¿Dónde estás tú?

De pronto, se encontró con una silueta. Una figura encorvada que sollozaba y temblaba. Tenía unos cabellos negros como el carbón, justo igual que Itachi, aunque supo de inmediato que no se trataba de él. Se acercó con cuidado y escuchó una especie de salmodiadas que no tenían sentido. Agudizó el oído, pero lo único que escuchó realmente fue un susurro silbante, como una respiración irregular de un ser deformado.

Se hincó al lado de la figura y tomó aire.

—¿Itachi?

La silueta dejó de moverse, de respirar. Sasori se tensó y pudo sentir que el estomago se le contraía. La figura se enderezó y comenzó a dar media vuelta. Frente a él, tenía la extraña visión de un Itachi mucho más pequeño, de piel blanca y facciones delicadas; ¿era el hermano del Uchiha? No, de verdad era Itachi. Pero, ahí estaban perforándole con la mirada esos ojos rojos… lloraban sangre, y detrás de su figura sobresalían los pies de alguien, pálidos e inertes como si la misma muerte hubiera arrancado su vida.

—Itachi —Repitió Sasori, con un hilo de voz.

Y entonces, el chico enfrente empezó a gritar. Un sonido agudo y lleno de dolor, sobrenatural, se atrevería a decir mientras sentía que el cerebro le amenazaba con explotar dentro de su cabeza. Sin embargo, en medio del aturdimiento y el dolor, alcanzó a distinguir lo que decía: "Mío". Luego, se abalanzó hacia él como si lo fuera abrazar.

Despertó ahogando un grito, con la sensación de que lo estrangulaban. Se levantó con tanto ímpetu que no se dio cuenta de que Itachi estaba inclinado hacia él y pasó a golpearle con la cabeza.

—¡Auch! —Exclamó el Uchiha, sobándose la cabeza y haciéndose para atrás, adolorido. Sasori apenas sentiría las punzadas mucho después, y cuando Itachi se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llorar, dejó de sobarse la cabeza y le tomó de los hombros.

Desesperado, Sasori aferró los brazos del moreno y apretó con toda la fuerza que sus temblorosas manos le permitían. Le faltaba el aire y poco a poco, mientras jadeaba y abrazaba a Itachi, los sollozos se intercalaron hasta que creyó que iba a volverse loco.

—Ya, Sasori —murmuró Itachi, nervioso—. No pasa nada, fue solamente una pesadilla.

Hundió la nariz en su cuello y se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando a medias las palabras tranquilizadoras que le dirigía el mayor.

—Quiero regresar —suplico varios minutos después—. Por favor, Itachi, volvamos.

—Estás muy frío —comentó el Uchiha, poniéndose de pie y ayudándole a él como un apoyo; un pilar que se le antojo cómodo y diseñado especialmente para su propia figura, igual que si encajaran el uno con el otro—. Debería llevarte a la enfermería.

—No. Quiero… —¿qué? Es claro que tal vez necesitaría ir a la clínica. Sus propias piernas ya no le sostenían e Itachi tuvo que prácticamente, llevarlo a rastras; claro, todo porque él se negó rotundamente a que lo llevara en brazos.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería tuvieron que esperar veinte minutos a solas, mientras Hinata, una de las enfermeras, llenaba un expediente e iba en busca de Tsunade, la médico principal. Para entonces, Sasori había vomitado un par de veces.

Itachi le frotaba la espalda lenta y suavemente, pretendiendo darle ánimos entretanto él evitaba las nauseas y sostenía el balde de basura entre las piernas.

—Sasori… —empezó a decir el mayor, cuando entró Hinata de nuevo. La chica tenía el cabello regado sobre los hombros, algo desordenados por la carrera. Sostenía en una mano un sobre y en otro un paquete de pastillas.

—Esto —murmuró insegura, con su voz baja y apenas comprensible—, si Sasori san se toma esto, se curara pronto. Puede que sea solo cansancio…

—¿Somníferos? —Preguntó Sasori, frunciendo el ceño. Hinata asintió—. No quiero nada de eso.

—Sino los toma y descansa un poco, terminará por desfallecer —indicó la joven antes de mirar a Itachi y extenderle el sobre—. Orochimaru sama mandó esto para usted, Itachi san.

El pelinegro parpadeó y tomó el sobre, apretándolo con fuerza y metiéndolo sin ningún reparo en los bolsillos. Sasori alzó la cabeza, mirándole curioso mientras Hinata le quitaba de las manos el balde y lo depositaba en el suelo, a un metro. También le ofreció las pastillas y Sasori se las tomó con una mueca. La chica le indicó rápidamente que se recostara y salió de la habitación.

Ahí todo era de un molesto blanco que, de no ser por los pocos rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana, seguramente le harían llorar los ojos; no era la primera vez que estaba ahí, aunque siempre por diferentes razones.

Se giró a ver a Itachi, que le acomodaba la almohada debajo de la cabeza, con cuidado y una extrema concentración que por poco le hizo soltar una carcajada. Esa mirada que iba desde la preocupación hasta la absurda meticulosidad, le recordaba un poco al chico que lo había salvado en ese entonces, hace ya cinco años. Puede que fuera el rápido efecto de la medicina, pero Sasori se atrevió a sonreír y levantar la mano. El Uchiha lo miró, sorprendido mientras se animaba a volver a enlazar sus manos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el Akasuna fue capaz de encontrarse con el leve sonrojo de esas mejillas. Le enterneció y le hizo sentir tanto feliz como orgulloso.

—Puede que me esté volviendo loco —dijo, medio en broma. Itachi, detectando que no hablaba en serio, dejó pasar el comentario como si nada malo sucediera. Le tomó la mano distraídamente y ya fuera por las pastillas o la resignación, Sasori no apartó el gesto.

—Solo necesitas descansar —le dijo, apartando de nuevo los cabellos de su frente. Sasori hizo una mueca e Itachi pudo notar que el joven ya tenía los acaramelados ojos medio nublados por el efecto de las pastillas.

—Itachi.

—¿Hum?

—¿Te podrías quedar conmigo hasta que me duerma? —Daba la sensación de que faltaba poco para eso, pensó Itachi divertido. Se inclinó y le besó tiernamente los labios.

—Estaré aquí incluso cuando despiertes.

Sasori no dijo nada, pero es claro que esperaba que eso fuera más pronto de lo que le sonaba, ya medio consumido por el sueño y las sombras.

—Itachi —volvió a llamarlo, con un medio suspiro. Su mente se estaba envolviendo con una espesa neblina y sus ojos ya veían borroso la silueta del moreno; una mancha oscura entre la luz y la blancura del techo—, yo te…

El Uchiha se le quedó mirando, en espera del resto de la frase. Sin embargo, el Akasuna se limitó a suspirar y quedarse sumido en el sueño; de nuevo parecía tan tranquilo que no osó siquiera tratar de despertarlo para pedirle que le dijera qué más había planeado decir. Suspiró pesadamente y, sin soltar la mano del pelirrojo, se acercó una silla y se sentó a su lado, distraído.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio, por fin sacó la carta que Hinata le había entregado. Soltó la mano de Sasori y se dedicó a abrir el sobre con el menor ruido posible. Rasgó el papel con cuidado; no había postales, todo estaba en blanco, a excepción del nombre del Uchiha y la dirección de la escuela. Sacó una simple tarjeta del interior. Tenía una letra fina y tosca al mismo tiempo que identificó de inmediato.

Sintió el mundo venírsele encima.

_"La cuenta regresiva empieza ahora. Termina con tu juego o arriésgate a perderlo". _

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

Realmente es extraño verlo tan cortito (meciéndose en algún rincón). Siento que hay mucho que le puede faltar, sin mencionar que definitivamente lo he considerado raro. Normalmente preparo lo que sucederá a la larga... (se escuchan grillos y pasa alguna de esas bolas de ramas de las películas del oeste). Podría ser así (._.). ¡Bien! Si, cuando me siento a escribir ni idea de a dónde me llevaran las ideas y luego me peleó con ellas, pero mientras les guste, yo estoy bien y en paz.

Por eso, ¿un review? (QwQ) Mil bendiciones de Jashin a quien deje uno, y como ya saben que "Jashin siemmpre está para maldecir", el opuesto debe ser muy grande (?)

Bueno, sempais. Me despido y espero leerlos en algún review~ (=w=)


End file.
